Rown and Peyton
by toglover
Summary: what would happen if a fangirl met rowan, aelin, and the tog crew?
1. Chapter 1

I sat on my bed after a long day. The one thing I was looking forward too, reading. Pulling my blankets over my body, I grabbed the latest installment of the _Throne of Glass_ series, and read.

I closed the book less two hours later, in that time I had gotten through two hundred pages. I loved that series and wished so badly for one of its main characters, (Rowan Whitehorn) to be real. Alas, he is a fictional character in a book series. I stood from my bed and pulled out my laptop from my bag. I had just gone to the library after running errands for hours and hours on end. Who knew these people needed so much stuff? I was a personal shopper, so people told me what they wanted me to buy and they paid me very well to do so. I opened my laptop and wrote everything that I was supposed to buy in the morning and where to take it. I stood from the seat and pushed in back under my desk. I walked down the stairs of my house and walked into the kitchen. My house was reasonably big, not big enough to house a family, but I didn't really want a family as long as I had books, I was set for life.

I pulled a pot out of the cabinet under my stove and set the pot on the stove. Walking to the pantry tears filled my eyes, why would he do that to her? I thought about the book I had just read. Betrayals always felt very deep for me. My mother told me as a child, "The reason you feel so in touch with the books is because you could be an empath." After I had asked her why I felt so strongly when someone died, or was betrayed. I simply laughed and went on with my life. Now that I was twenty I was living alone, although you can never be alone when you have books. I really did prefer the company of books then actual people. I grabbed a can of soup from the shelf in my pantry and walked back over to the stove, as I opened the can and poured it in I heard a thumping noise. The neighbors were probably asking for something again. I covered the pot with soup in it with a glass lid and walked to the door.

As I opened the door a woman that looked in a state of distress glared at me. "Miss. Jenfeson?" I asked the kind old woman who lived next door. She had no kids, and no husband, I often brought her over for dinner. "You wouldn't be busy would you?" she asked kindly, but still raged. "No, of course not what is wrong? Are you hurt? Do you need help?" I asked in return. "Oh no, I'm fine, but if you really aren't busy would you mind coming over to my house for a quick bit?" she asked, rubbing her hands together and shaking them nervously. I took them in my hand and smiled. "I will be right over. Ok?" I replied. She nodded her head and turned to walk over to her house. I ran into the kitchen and turned off the soup. After grabbing a coat for myself and Miss Jenfeson I walked out the door to meet her.


	2. Chapter 2

We walker for a good five minutes before arriving at the elderly woman's house. She had pretty little bushes decorating the front yard, holly bushes, because she didn't like the look of flowers in the winter. I opened the door for her and paused. The room smelled off, god I was acting like a book character, but it really did. It _smelled_ off. The chair where she knitted was turned around to face the door, and the small television was on, as if she stood up and left without any reason behind it. "What's happened Miss Jenfeson?" I asked, turning slowly to face the woman. "I saw a man, he was lurking around my house and I ran over to the window to see if it was a prank, but he was one." The woman who was in her late seventies didn't usually run, but when she did it was often very gravely needed. "Let me look, please sit done." I told her and she obeyed. I walked over to the window she pointed too and opened it, a chill bit my winter dress. I was due to help her decorate her house any day now, Christmas was just around the corner and I was really excited because a book was coming out on Christmas day. I would buy it for myself. I read too much… nothing was outside so I turned around to face the woman. "It must have been a prank. You really shouldn't keep your window blinds open like this in the winter. It isn't good for the cold." I closed the blind and walked to her kitchen. "Would you like me to make you some dinner?" I asked slowly. She was asleep; I closed all the blinds in her house and left her a note

 _"_ _Next time don't keep your blinds open." Love Peyton._ I sat the note on her lap and walked back to my house. Nothing changed; I heated up my soup and walked to my dining room. All of the books that I've read already go in the library, the newer books that I haven't gotten to go in my bedroom, or are just lying around waiting to be read. I was obsessed with books, and yes you heard me right. I did have a library, it was about the size of a normal room, it originally was a guest bedroom but I converted it to a library, I say I did, but I asked my other neighbors husband to help. There were approximately a one hundred book in my collection. I bought whatever book I could get my hands on, that wasn't outrageously priced of course. I finished my soup and put the bowl in my sink, I will o the dishes in the morning, right now, and rowan and Aelin are calling my name. I smiled to myself as I mentioned my current ship.

I must have fallen asleep less than an hour after reading into the book. Shameful. I wanted to finish it soon. Oh well. I dreamed of the oddest thing,

 _"_ _I stood in a snow-covered forest. The next thing I knew I was standing next to a man, not just any man. Rowan! I was screaming on the inside, but kept my cool as I turned to face him. "What do you want?" I asked, the words came out, but I didn't plan them. He turned to face me and his eyes widened, as much as he'd let them, I thought. "Aelin." He breathed. Aelin? No way was I… "Rowan." The words still weren't my own. His hand caressed my face. Despite the cold his hands were warm to the touch, it send hot flares up and down my body. We started walking, hand in hand to what looked like a castle. All the towers were covered in snow; the endless white burned my eyes. Rowan stopped walking. I soon realized why. He turned to face behind himself._


	3. Chapter 3

_"_ _Lyria." He let out a sob. His first mate. I couldn't believe it, wasn't she died? Was this a fake? I looked at rowan. His eyes didn't leave the woman. "Rowan. Who is that." She said, not turning her eyes to face mine. He let out another strangled sob. This is more emotion than I've ever seen him let show. Tears filled his eyes. "Lyria I," she held a hand up and finally looked at me. "you." She growled. Her ears perked to listen to my racing heart, if I was Aelin I could surely take her. Could I? But rowan would not want us to fight. She launched herself at me, but I stepped out of her way and she went tumbling through the snow. "Don't pick a fight with me Lyria." I snarled, and shifted into my fae form. "You bitch." She growled. "You took my rowan from me. He was mine. You took him from me. And you will pay." Rowan didn't say anything as she darted towards me again, this time I held the hand she had almost rammed into my stomach. "Don't." I whispered. Her eyes became wide and she darted her head to look at rowan. "Did you?" her eyes scanned every inch of him. He didn't respond and she screamed. "You betrayed me!" she ripped her hand away from my grasp and fell into the snow. "You do know that this woman will not out-live you right? You impregnated her. And if she has fae children they will outlive her. But your child could very well be human, since she is a half-breed." She spat. I fought the urge to punch her in the face. "You were dead." He said at last. "I was not. Our child is dead, yes but I survived. Maeve brought me back and told me were to find you. She never mentioned a human half-breed. I could smell her from the castle." This was not the woman rowan had described. Not even close. "I'm sorry." I shot dagger at him through my eyes, but he lowered his head and I felt betrayed. "Cant you see?" I screamed at him. "She isn't your mate!" I continued. "The real Lyria isn't like this! You can't believe her!" rowan dint even pick up his head. "Aelin, go back to the castle. I will not be returning." I ran to him but he held a hand up, lifting his head and looking at me with his green eyes. "go." He breathed. I couldn't believe him. I ran past him and into the castle a few minutes later. I ran all the way to my room. As t closed the door, I fought back tears. I slumped against the wall beside the door. Rowan… he was as blind as a bat when it came to his former mate. That was not Lyria. No matter what she said? I stood upright and looked across the room. The snow was too bright, the castle was too quiet. I stood in the middle of the room and stuck a hand out beside me. A single tear fell from my eyes as I struck myself in the stomach._

 _Blinding pain shook my body. I struggle to remain upright as I hit myself again. A sob came from me. Pathetic. Over and over, my fist collided with my stomach. The door flew open and a man ran in. Chaol. Since when was he here? He grabbed my arm, forcing me to look at him. "What are you doing?" he demanded. More and more tear fell from my eyes as he held me close to him. "It will be ok," he said gently, but not softly._


	4. Chapter 4

I sat upright with sweat gleaming down my body. What the hell kind of dream was that? I stood from the bed and walked to my bathroom. As I dressed in a low-key purple dress I thought about the dream. What had it meant? Did I have a psychic vision or something? I shoved the thoughts from my head and went to my kitchen, I walked past my library, the door was open, probably because I went in it last night before going to bed. It seemed odd to every person that came into my house that I had my own personal library. They mostly were books from my parents, or that I just liked to look and feel of them. All my most cherished books remained by my bedside. I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat at the table. Back in high school I was made fun of, because of my love for books. One of the jocks had once asked me on a date to the movies, but the hunger games movie came out that weekend, and I had gotten tickets. There was no way in hell I was going to let a guy see me in fangirling form on a first date so I kindly declined. I brushed a piece of my blonde hair behind my ear and took another sip of my coffee.

I sat in my car and drove to the first store on my list. A specialty store. Very far away from this woman's house. After I picked up her special item I knocked on her door an hour later. She smiled and thanked me. "Would you like to come in?" she asked, her black hair was in a tight bun, a dancer for sure. I have seen many dancers in my lifetime, my old friend was a dancer, we grew apart, but the way she held herself practically screamed dancer. "No, I have other stops, but thank you." I often got invitation from my costumers to enter their houses, but I knew that they were only being courteous, so I declined.

At the end of the day I stood in my bedroom, holding my heels in one hand and staring at the book I read last night. Should I read it? Maybe just a chapter… I changed into my sweatpants and realized that I forgot to check on Miss Jenfeson. I put an old shirt on over my bra and walked over to the old woman house, I knocked. Once, twice. "Come on in, the door is open." She called from inside. "Hello misses Jenfeson. I forgot to check up on you after work, are you okay?" I asked the woman. She simply rocked in her chair and smiled. "I'm fine dearie. Just knitting a little before bed. Thank you for checking up on me." She replied. She and I talked about everything. Every since I moved away from my parents she had become like a mother to me, I still talked to my mom every once and a while, my family came over to my house for thanksgiving dinner, but I would be cooking for two on Christmas. "Miss Jenfeson, would you like to eat Christmas dinner with me?" I asked her as I sat in the chair next to her. "That would be wonderful, I don't have any plans." Her cat, Mr. tubby strolled into the room with a mouse in his mouth, I sucked in a breath. "Is that a real," "oh no, it's a fabric mouse I made for him." The huge black cat with blue eyes sat on the chair arm and dropped his mouse in my lap; it was a cute little thing, the mouse I mean. It was the color of a mouse, and had a thick pink cord for its tail. I petted the cat and it purred. "He's no better than a dog." Miss Jenfeson chided. "Lazy and always begging for food. I bet he smells it on you." I let out a breathy laugh and rubbed my eyes. "Do you have a boyfriend yet?" she asked me. My eyes darted to hers and she laughed as well. "If you keep your head in books, waiting for prince charming to come, he will never come." She said and returned to her knitting. I was speechless. "I guess you're right." I said at last and stood up. I pulled a treat out of my sweatpants and handed it to Mr. tubby. I always left a treat for him. I leaned down to hug the woman and she smiled at me. I walked out the door and to my house, the door was open. Now I know that I closed it. I pushed the door open a little. And peered inside. Nothing seemed out of place.

After checking the entire house, twice I rolled into bed. I must have forgotten to close the door, that's it. I was too tired to read so I curled up into the fetal position and fell fast asleep. This time I didn't dream. I was startled awake by the freezing cold.


	5. Chapter 5

I was curled up in a ball in the snow. But it wasn't snowing where I lived yet, not for at least another three weeks, winter didn't start… then where was I? I sat up and brushed myself off. I was also startled by what I was wearing. It was the same thing that I'd worn in that dreams I had last night. Where am I? I stood up from the snow. My hand and toes were freezing, the dress I was wearing kept my body warm, but the gloves I had been wearing had disappeared. Was this a dream? It had to be… then I saw him.

Rowan Whitehorn was flying through the air. I couldn't help but watch him as he swooped down and landed on the ground in front of me. He shifted and I could bring myself to turn around, the light from his shift was to blinding, considering the white from the snow was doing a good enough job. "Aelin." He breathed. I couldn't believe it! Rowan Whitehorn! His short, silver hair shone against the snow, his green eyes could have brought me to my knees. "R…rowan." I shivered. The words were not coming out, I felt my body go numb and I collapsed in front of him.

I woke in a room that I recognized from the books I read. This was Aelin and rowans room, even more finer than I could ever imagine. Oh now I just want to see Aelin… I tried to sit up, but a blinding pain shot through my lower body. "Don't you even dare?" Rowan growled from the chair he sat beside the bed. My eyes widened. "You're really real aren't you?" I said aloud. I had meant you say them to myself but, "of course I'm real. Did you think I was fake?" "Yes." I replied simply. He just stared at me. "Lyria…" he started but I put a hand up. "She wasn't real was she? Maeve made some sort of interface and brought it here to find out about us. Am I right?" he looked at me again; his green eyes still could have brought me to my knees. If I wasn't sitting in a bed. "You are correct. How did you know?" he asked. "I'm not Aelin." I said plainly. This was a dream. This was a dream. It had to be, right? A dream come true… he stood and snarled at me. "You look like her, are you one of those, interfaces, or whatever you called them." I swear him growling could have sent me out of the room in second, but my stomach still hurt. So I stayed put. "No. I'm not from this country. You don't understand." I held up my hand still and must have looked terrified. "Then who in the hell are you?" he growled.

Gods he was scarier than I thought. You never want to get on prince rowan whitethorns bad side. "I'm Peyton. I know everything about you, Aelin, Dorian, Chaol, Aedion. And everything. He moved to fast for me to react. His hands clutched my throat. "Then why shouldn't I kill you?" he asked, I knew he could do it too, I'm sure he killed many people. "Because I had a vision." I blurted anything to get him away from my throat. He cocked his head. "A vision? What sort of filthy lie is that? If you're going to lie, at least do a better one." He laughed. He went rigid all of a sudden. "Human." He snarled once again. "You can see the future then?" he asked me. "I don't know, all I know is that Aelin is in danger. And your unborn child as well." "You don't look like her anymore." He said, taking his hands away from my throat, I took many deep breathes. "I don't know how I got here, I don't know why I looked like Aelin Galathynuis, and I don't know why I know that she is in danger. I have to find her. Let me find her." I said. "Lead the way." He waved an arm out to point to the door. My dress had been changed into a different one, warmer. What will Aelin and rowan do once they get reunited? I stood from the bed and walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

I lead rowan down the hall I saw in my dream. Chaol had taken Aelin to the castle healers I guessed. Rowan didn't make a sound as I rounded a corner and showed him where I guessed they were. "In there? Aelin is hurt?" he asked, showing absolutely no emotion at all. I nodded my head and opened the door, he grabbed my wrist. "What?" I asked him. "How did you get here? Even if you aren't from Terrasen you still had to get here. How?" "I don't know." I said, my eyes dared a glance at his wonderful face. I was surprised I hadn't swooned twice. I kept my footing and walked into the healer's office, Aelin was lying on a table, and Chaol and sitting across from here, in a chair nearby. Rowan growled at the man, "what did you do to her?" he asked Chaol "me? What did you do to make her do this?" they both had a staring war and I ran up between them. "Stop. Fighting isn't going to help Aelin, will it?" Chaol stared at my audacity. I marveled at it as well. If rowan and Chaol got into a fight, Chaol wouldn't even last ten seconds. And I think Aelin would most likely throttle rowan for killing him. So I stood there, in-between the two males. "Who are you?" he asked and I whipped my head to look at him. "Peyton. Now sit down and wait for the healer." I told the man. He obeyed, but rowan didn't budge. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" he growled, taking a step closer. "I believe I helped you find Aelin, and I think that you should listen to me, before you tear each other apart." Rowan still growled after I finished, but walked to the corner of the room and leaned against the wall. I turned my head to look into the room with Aelin and the healer, he looked rather distressed, but I guessed that was normal around here.

A little more than an hour later the healer closed the curtain and walked out to where Chaol, rowan and I were waiting. "She has major internal bleeding. She is lucky that I could it heal it. She still is unconscious, but I managed to lessen her fever." The red haired man sat at his desk and wrote in a small book. Probably checking her in, or something along those lines. Rowan stood and walked into the room she was in, I saw through the curtains that he grabbed her hand and muttered, ' _I should have known. That Lyria wasn't herself.'_ I stopped watching the fae warrior talk to his queen and walked over to Chaol, who was now sitting straight up and looking at the window to the room rowan had entered. He turned to look at me. "Where is Nesyrn?" I asked. Oh my god. I thought he was gorgeous when I was reading about him, but now… why the hell did Sarah make these men so damn hot? He still stared at me. "How did you know I was here, with Aelin?" He had avoided the question I asked. Fine. "I had a dream about it. Aelin hurting herself, and you coming in after hearing the noise." I replied, taking a seat next to him. I could feel the heat radiating off of him. His chestnut hair had been a bit longer than I'd imagined, but other than that. He was amazing.

"How did you get to Terrasen?" he asked quietly. "I don't know to tell you the truth." I pulled my hair back out of my face into a tight low ponytail. I'm sure in the dim lighting of the room my plain brown eyes looked black. I could very well look like a demon to him. Or a Valg. He let out a laugh that sounded more like a wince than anything. "Did you say your name was Peyton?" he asked me. I nodded my head and he grabbed my hand. "You're hurt." He looked at the indent that my hair elastic made on my skin. "No, I'm not. Here I'll show you." I showing him the blonde elastic I put in my hair and showed him that its tightness could make your skin have a ring around the wrist. "I sometimes forget to take it off, so it eaves that mark." I admitted. He smiled. "Where did you find this band? Where are you from?" well he was certainly more welcoming than rowan. Should I tell him about earth? Or should I play along with this dream. I guess since I'm here I should play along. Just for now. "I'm from Bellhaven." I blurted. Shoot. I should have picked a better place. Aelin said in _throne of glass_ that she was from Bellhaven during the contest to be the king champion. "I found this band beside my bed; I guessed someone gifted it to me in the night. I never found out whom." Of course it was a lie. I found this band at a store. But Chaol would never understand if I explained it. If he was a stubborn as Sarah j Maas said he was. I still can't believe I'm in her book!


	7. Chapter 7

"What happened to Nesyrn?" I asked again. "She is dead." He growled. "How?" I asked, putting my hair back into a ponytail. "She died a few weeks ago; she was hit by one of the few remaining soldiers that were loyal to the king." His eyes looked to the floor. "How is your back?" I asked, his head jerked up and his expression told me that I shouldn't have said anything. "How do you know about that? Only a few people knew about my back." He stood from his chair and glared down at me. "I have visions, more like dreams. I know everything about you. And Aelin. And Dorian. Even rowan." "You can see the future?" he asked and sat back down next to me. "No, only the past, but I can guess the future very well." It was true, I had guessed that Chaol and Aelin would grow apart and they would not get back together. I had guessed from the minute that rowan was introduced that he would be shipped to Aelin. "I was fully healed." He said at last. "How long has it been since the battle with the king?" I asked. "One year." He replied. One year! Aelin had been pregnant after a year of peace, what happened to Perrington? Did they defeat him? I was scared to ask.

Rowan exited the room where Aelin was still unconscious. Chaol stood at once and glared at him. "How is she?" he asked rowan. "Fine, how did this happen?" he asked Chaol calmly. I knew rowan was anything but calm. I saw Chaol staring at him. "You tell me. One minute the castle is quiet, the next Aelin is running through the castle. I heard her crying in her room, and I followed her. Once I got to her room I found her," he trailed off. "You found her what!" rowan yelled. The healer in the other room stood and walked in. "her highness needs rest, leave her now." He ordered. Rowan growled once again to the healer and Chaol before stalking out of the room. Chaol walked alongside me as I exited the healers' office. Where the hell was I supposed to go? I really wanted to explore, but I don't know if rowan would let me. I feel like a kid in a candy store. The beautiful walls of the castle took my breath away. I found rowan leaning against a wall as I turned a corner. "Hello human." He said. He crossed his arms across his broad chest. Oh my gods… Chaol had left me in that moment, I didn't know why he was walking with me, but he was until now. "Prince Rowan." I bowed. I didn't know if he was still called that, but I said it anyway. He smirked and pushed off the wall to stand up straight. He was a good four or five inches taller than me. "I don't want you going anywhere." I said in a low, sensual tone. Oh my gods… "Who said I was going anywhere?" I asked sweetly. I guess I would act like them if I'm going to be stuck here for a while. "You looked like you were going to wonder off." He said with that _delightful_ smirk still plastered to his face. "Come with me." He said quietly and turned around. He walked in the complete opposite direction. He walked with speed and grace. No mortal could ever even hope of walking like that. I made no sound as I followed him. We walked up a set of stair and ended up in front of a room. "This will be your prison until my queen knows what to do with you." He said as he opened the door. I must have looked like a little fawn, petrified, because he laughed and closed the door behind me.

The room was pretty enough; there was a bathroom that attached, and a bed that could hold two people. Not that it would… a set of doors that I found out lead to a closet. And a vanity. Rowan had certainly picked a nice room to be my 'prison'. What really got me excited was the fact that on my way here I passed a huge library. I remember how much Aelin loved books, I can see now that she would never be bored. I saw the sun setting. I had been gone from my home for a day? I sat in the bed and fell asleep. "Tomorrow I will find a way to go home; there is no way in hell I'm staying in this castle, in this world, full of witches, shape shifters, and Perrington." I thought to myself.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning in my own bed. No not my bed. The bed in Aelins castle, in Terrasen, in Erilia. It wasn't a dream. I stood from the bed and strolled to the closet, the dresses were of fine make. They had different designs and I smiled as I saw a white dress that reminded me of a snowflake. Its long sleeves consisted of sparkling tulle that went to my wrists. A band of white ribbon that wrapped around my middle finger attached to the sleeves. I loved this place. I wondered if I could actually get away with wearing this. I took t off and settled with a tunic and pants from the drawer of my vanity. I pulled my hair back out of my face and sighed. "This is a dream come true." I laughed and spun around once. Rowan opened my door in a huff. "Aelin would like to see you." He growled low. Aelin was awake? I nodded solemnly and followed rowan.

We arrived at Aelins room. In a few minutes. I was scared out of my wits. I guess I had a right to be… rowan opened the door and let me walk in first. Aelin was standing up on her own, in a deep purple dress that I admired greatly and a golden crown on her head. She facing the tall window and her hands rested behind her back. Rowan stood at the door. He must have explained to her about Lyria. And me. "I hear from rowan that you are a fortune teller?" she said after making me waits a few minutes, I knew this tactic. Arobynn had used it on her when she returned from the silent assassins. "No. I'm not a fortune teller." She turned around to face me. Her face was even prettier than I'd imaged. Everything in this world was too great and amazing. "Then who are you?" she asked. I turned my head to look at rowan and she sighed. "Rowan, leave us. I wouldn't like it if a sulking brute was watching me either." Rowan gave me a glare " _don't even think about it"_ he seemed to say. He walked out of the room and stood at the door. "Don't worry about him, he is," "an over-protective, territorial, fae breast." I interrupted. "Yes I know." I added. Aelin smiled slyly. "You knew what I was going to say, but you aren't a fortune teller? Maybe you're a witch. A spy for Perrington." She sneered at me. "No! No I swear I'm not a witch, nor am I in any way shape of form working for Perrington. I'm just a human." I explained. Aelin laughed and walked a step towards me. "I know you aren't a threat, because if you were, rowan would have killed you the second he saw you." She smiled gently. A queen's smile. "Do you have any magic? Maybe healing powers, or otherwise?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"No. I have none. I'm a normal human." I sounded disappointed, but I really was. I wish I was born with magic. Even a once would have made me happy. She laughed again and put a hand on my shoulder. Aelin was the same age as me; in fact I could be a little older than her. Depending on when her birthday was. I didn't feel that I should bring that up. "So you're a normal human, who can see everything that goes on in Erilia, presently, not in the future?" she summarized what I had told her, or what rowan had told her and I confirmed. I nodded my head. "Well Peyton, I think you're a quite valuable asset to have in Terrasen." She waved her hand and called. "rowan." He was in the room in an instant. "Yes Aelin? Does this human need to die?" A dark smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "No. Peyton is going to be a part of my court." She patted me on the back as I face rowan, his face was impassive. I can't believe I am going to be part of Aelin's court! A fan girls dream come true! Aelin still looked at rowan, but talked to me. "You know of the blood oath, correct?" I nodded my head. "Good. Will you be willing to take it?" she asked. "Yes, of course." I saw rowan tense. I allowed myself to smile. "The Yulemas ball is coming up. Of course you are invited." She waved at rowan. "Give Peyton a tour of the castle. So she may be familiar of her surroundings." Aelin said quietly. I wondered if Aelin had lost her baby, after what she did to herself… obviously no one was mourning, so that was good.


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks later it was Yulemas. Everyone was at the castle, Lysandra, Aedion, (who had flirted with me from the minute he arrived from Adarland) even Dorian had come to Terrasen this year. Chaol had visited Terrasen once before now. Since he was durians second in command in Adarland, I didn't know why he was here when Dorian was too. I dressed in a simple holly berry red with green ribbon wrapped around my hair. All the dresses, (according to Aelin) belonged to the former owner of the room, some woman those name I didn't remember. Nor recognized. She had told Aelin to let someone else get a good use out of them, most of them were never worn before. The queen had told me _exactly_ what dresses not to wear. I was glad that Aelin and I were friends. Our friendship reminded me of her relationship with Nehemia, but I will never lie to her.

Aelin walked down the hallway towards the dining room and saw me. I could see Rowan behind her, in a forest green tunic and brown pants. I wanted to laugh. Because he looked rather like a tree. Aelin was so lucky to have him. He was a useless fae warrior when it came to his mate, but he was romantic, and so gods-damned hot! He gave me a look that could very well have been, _"keep your rutting eyes in front of you human."_ My eyes snapped to Aelin, who was walking towards me. "Did you see Rowans outfit?" she laughed under her breath. It was hard not to. It hugged his backside superiorly well… "Yes. He looks quite like a tree, considering he is the tallest person in the castle." I said as we walked into the dining room, I saw all the court smiling as we entered the room. Aelin sat at the head of the table, and Rowan sat next to her. I sat in-between Lysandra and Aelin. The table was shaped like a normal rectangular table, the two head seats went to Aelin and Rowan as I said before, and the two seats on the other side went to Dorian and Chaol. The table only consisted of her closest members of the court, Lysandra and I where the newest members.


	10. Chapter 10

At the end of the meal everyone went to the chapel, except me. I stayed behind and wondered the halls of the castle. I found myself entering the sparring room, where Aelin and Rowan would train every other day. I picked up a wooden staff and swirled it around. I'd hadn't really fought with anyone, other than the time my mother had signed me up for fencing without telling me once, when I was around ten or eleven. I was the best in the class, I guess after reading all those books, I found a knack for fighting. Once the season ended, I didn't want to go back, it took up a lot of my reading time, and I didn't want to give up my books. Never. I was a reader my entire life, not a fighter. I hated violence, except in books. I love it then. I hated real-life danger. And guns. Gods I hated guns... It felt awkward holding the staff; I walked through some of the moves that I remembered. This room made me remember Chaol and Celeana sparring. I smiled and tried to follow along her moves. I failed at some of them, but at most I had done quite nicely. I heard a person clear their throat and walk into the room. I fell flat on my ass and growled at the newcomer, "what the hell was that for, oh I'm sorry Rowan. I'll leave. I know you don't like me wandering." I set the staff in the bin I found it in. he stood there, watching me walk towards the door, but held up his hand when I was about to pass him. "There is no point in you being here human if you are going to have no fighting chance." Oh my gods, he wasn't going to train me, is he! I just stared at him as he walked over to the weapons shelf. Most of them I didn't even recognize, a rapier, hunting knifes, swords, staffs, bow and arrows I saw many other weapons then that, but Rowan help up a finely made wooden staff that I guessed he was going to wallop me with.

He threw a less finely crafted staff to me. "What experience have you in fighting?" he asked as he started to circle me. "I took fencing once as a child." I told him. He stood up and looked at me. "Fencing?" he asked. Did they not have fencing in this world? "Sword fighting. You fight with swords, well, more like bendable swords that aren't dangerous." I explained. He merely laughed and lunged to me. I wasn't ready for the attack, but I dodged it and parried from behind, hitting his calf with the staff. He didn't seem at all fazed by my hit, go figure… as if I could hit him and make him react. He swirled around and landed a blow on the hand that was holding the staff, my hand throbbed, but I didn't give in, not this easily. He smiled like a feral animal and without even knowing what I was doing; I was in the air and landing on his shoulders. How the hell did that happen? I remember that Aelin did a similar thing in _Heir of Fire_. My thighs squeezed his head, and he ducked down, throwing me off him. I landed in a crotch, my back facing him, I could hear him panting. Could I really make Rowan Whitehorn be out of breath? I whirled around and faced him; he just stood there and watched my every movement. I took a step and he hit my hand again, setting it on fire. (Not literally) this time he hit my thigh and a whirl of pain entered my body. I fell to the ground and my staff clattered away. He walked slowly to me, putting his staff to my throat. "I win." He growled. I pushed away the staff and stared at him. "Again." He gave me a glare that said, " _Whenever you're ready human." "Bring it on."_


	11. Chapter 11

That evening was the Yulemas ball and the caste was teeming with people. Servants and courtiers alike. I laid in the washing basin that was in my bathroom, the heat rose to my cheeks and I thought, "I want to stay here for the rest of my life, but what about Miss Jesenfon? She would miss me, but she said that I should get my head out of books, and try and find a prince charming in real life. Like that was going to happen… all men were either perverted, or quiet and shy, at least in my experience. If only she knew that I was literally _in_ the book. I think she would think me happy. I walked to my closet after getting out of the bath and wrapping a soft white towel around my body. What would I wear? The question would soon be answered, because a knock sounded on my door. "Yeah? Who is it?" I called from the closet, if it was rowan or even anyone else, I wasn't leaving this room. "Aelin." She said as I heard the door open and close. "Ok I'm coming." I opened the door to my closet and walked over to her. "What are you going to wear to the ball?" I asked her. "I'm not really sure; I think Phillipa is going to find me a dress." I smiled as she mentioned the woman who was her maid or dresser in the first book. She had invited Phillipa to stay in Terrasen as her dresser I think.

"Well that's good. I have no idea what I'm going to wear. I've never been to one of these balls before." Her eyes widened. "You've never been to a Yulemas ball?" she asked me I nodded my head. "I've never even celebrated Yulemas." Her jaw dropped and I blushed. "Wow, did you live under a rock your whole life?" she asked me, walking into my closet. "Something like that. I wasn't much of a dancer in my youth. I had dances, but never got a person to go with, I was always the quiet reader." I sighed as she turned to look at me. "Well, this is my favorite holiday of the year. One time Dorian brought me a bag of can," "candies, I know and you ate half the bag before you even knew who they were from." I said. She burst out laughing. "Sometimes I forget that you know everything about us." She smiled and pulled out a dress. "This one seems to suit you. Wear something along these lines." She put the dress on a chair and walked to the door. "I will see you soon." She walked out of the room and out into the hall. I stared at the dress she laid out. I had a pretty good idea what I was going to wear now.

I sat at my vanity, in my towel and combed out my hair. Its silkiness amazed me; this time had the best tonics for hair, even better than the shampoo that I bought at a store. I wondered how I would fix my hair; I pulled it out of my face and smiled. This way, after securing it into place and applying cosmetics, just enough so they emphasized my plain brown eyes I walked out the closet and smiled at the dress I pulled out.


	12. Chapter 12

The dress was made of a deep blue that could have been made of sapphires no doubt. It was a frilly long dress, which had short sleeves that hung off my shoulder. The matching gloves I wore concealed the bruise I got from training with rowan earlier. The back didn't shown any skin at all, however the front was low enough so that my cleavage was clearly visible. The dress reminded me of something, but I couldn't remember where I saw it. Maybe in the human world. Look at me, talking as if I'm not human. I am, and I hate it. Mortal. Ugh.

I grabbed a satchel that attached to the dress when I pulled it out; I saw a blue comb with delicate designs. I put it through my hair. My hair had been pulled out of my face on a loose flat bun, with strings of hair swooped from it. It didn't really matter what shoes I wore, because the dress was long enough to touch the floor, so I grabbed a pair of brown boots and stuck them on underneath. There is no way in hell I'm wearing heels to a ball. I guess this would do.

I walked to the ballroom, where I heard music playing. The announcer at the door nodded his head to me and asked, "How would you like to be introduced lady Peyton?" lady Peyton? Was I a lady? "Just, 'lady Peyton' thank you." I replied. He puffed out his chest and said to the crowd. "Lady Peyton!" the crowd all looked to me. Oh great. I'm going to fall down the stairs aren't I? Aelin smiled at me from her throne, she was wearing a white ensemble. With an offset of gray. Long sleeved and long skirts. Her hair fell loosely at the back of her head. I walked down the flight of steps, and people went back to talking and dancing. A few other people arrived after me, but I was one of the late arrivals. Of course. A man around my age stared at me and smiled. I felt my cheeks heat and I turned around to the buffet of festive foods and filled a plate with it. I sat at one of the tables at the side of the room.

Chaol was strolling the room, looking for potential threats no doubt, Dorian was chatting with a woman that I didn't recognize, and then I did. Manon. Oh crap. What was she doing here? Had Manon and Aelin made peace? Were they allies? I had many questions I was dying to know the answer to them. Luckily Aedion pulled Dorian away from Manon to talk. I stood and walked to the witch.

"Manon. What are you doing in Terrasen?" I asked the witch, she whipped her head around and glared at me. "How do you know my name human?" Why was I called human? Cant they just use my name? "I know about everything in the past, and present, but nothing of the future. Now tell me why you are in Terrasen." I marveled at my audacity once again as the witch shot a look at me that would have knocked me out cold, but I had gotten used to people doing that. "I came, because the queen invited me, and I didn't have anything better to do." I didn't believe her, there was news. I stared at her. She had pulled her silver hair out of her face and wrapped a black ribbon around it; I guessed someone else did that. She was wearing a black dress, with no sleeves, and it was short enough I could see her thighs with no problem. "Who are you?" she asked me. "I'm Peyton." I replied. "Peyton." She tested out the name. "Do you have a last name Peyton?" she spat. I could tell she wasn't very happy that I was here. I didn't know whether or not to tell her my last name. "Peyton is my name. Just Peyton." I said to her. Aelin walked up behind her. "Ah Manon, I see you've met Peyton." She said, Aelin sounded a little drunk to tell you the truth. "I've met her, but I don't know why she's here." Manon growled low. "Peyton knows of everything, our past and present. I think she can also see the future. Manon, does she have magic?" I looked shocked, I had told Aelin when I met her that I had no power. "No." Manon replied. I knew that. Why Aelin asked I don't know. "Aw shame, it would be fun to watch another person go through rowans training camp." Manon walked away before Aelin could finish talking. "She's a bowl full of delight isn't she?" I said staring off to the witch. "Quite. I heard you were already training with rowan?" not a question, a statement. I'm guessing rowan told her. "Yeah. He left quite the bruise on my hand. But I guess I need some battle scars huh?" I asked. She laughed. "Well as you know he bit me to get me to shift…" I nodded my head. "Did the man at the door call me 'lady Peyton'?" I inquired. "Yes, you are now a lady of standing, since you are in my court. Excuse me; I think Dorian is waving me over to him." Aelin bid her goodbye and strolled to the side of the room were Dorian and Aedion were now standing.


	13. Chapter 13

Rowan prowled the room. He stopped by me and stared at me. "Aelin wants me to introduce you to Locke." The man who had caught my eye before now walked behind rowan. "Locke, this is Peyton. Why my queen is meddling with you two I have no idea." Rowan walked away, with that impossible immortal grace. I turned to look at the man he was of average build, and as I said before was around my age, or he could be a fae from Dorenelle. I didn't know, but he didn't have elongated fangs, nor pointed ears. He bowed low "Lady Peyton." He purred, his words sent hest to my cheeks once again. I didn't know what to call him, lord or just Locke. Gods this is hard, I guessed being called lord would make him happy if he wasn't one. I curtsied low, my dress showing a bit more cleavage as I bent. "Lord Locke." I purred in response. He didn't look familiar, or sound familiar; maybe he was a foreign dignitary from somewhere that wasn't featured in any of the books. "I guess my queen wanted us to meet," he said, with a laugh. "Yeah, I guess so." I replied, he had short black hair, and brown eyes. His face so almost as handsome as rowans, but I don't think anyone is as handsome as rowan… "Would you like the dance?" he asked me, extending a hand. "Um, ok." Nice job forming words. I took his hand and we walked unto the dance floor.

The music had started up again by the time we walked to the middle of the room. A slow song played, the instruments were lovely as they played through the piece of music. He took my hand and rested the other on my hip; I did the same, but placed a hand in his shoulder.

He led me through a simple two-step. Locke was an exceptional dancer. Our eyes remained on each other. He gave me a hungry look that told me _exactly_ what his intensions of tonight were, I didn't mind in the least.

After dancing song after song for gods knew how long, Locke brought me to my room. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time." He said as we walked into my room. "Me either." I confessed. "Where are you from?" he asked out of nowhere. "Bellhaven." I said blandly. "Oh?" he replied. I had stopped walking and now faced to window. He wrapped his arms around my waist and flipped me around. "You are the most exquisite woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." Why did his words send me into such a tizzy? I smiled and replied, "thank you, I…" he interrupted me by pulling me closer. "I'm sorry Peyton, but that dress you are wearing," he ran a hungry look down my dress and continued. "It's driving me crazy." I finally saw his true colors in that moment. His ears were pointed and his fangs were out. Locke is a demi-fae.


	14. Chapter 14

He stared at me, I couldn't move as the next second his lips met mine. My eyes closed as his lips removed themselves from mine and were placed firmly on my neck. My breathing turned raged as his hands moved to the back of my blue dress. I opened my eyes, I don't even know this man, and yet… my back arched as he opened my dress and ran his curious hands down my back. Oh to hell with it. I grabbed his face with my hands. He smiled, as if to say, "Get on with it." I pulled his face to mine and we danced.

I woke up the next morning with Locke next to me, "good morning Peyton." He said without opening his eyes. Of course he knew I was awake… he was a demi-fae. Oh my gods, I slept with a fae, a demi-fae, but a fae not less… "Good morning." I replied, he ran the back of his hand down my cheek. His brown eyes gazed into mine. I heard the blanket rustle as he propped himself on his elbows to stare down at me. He leaned down to kiss me, our lips barely touched before I heard a knocked at the door. He let out a breathy laugh. "Bad timing." He said, rolling around and sitting up on the bed, he put a pair of pants on and walked to the door. He opened it and Aelin walked in. she ran an eye down the shirtless man. "Would you mind terribly if you left us?" she asked him. Locke bowed his head and walked to my bed to grab his clothing. His gaze didn't leave mine until he was out of the door. Aelin, who had been staring at him as well, spoke. "Well gods be dammed if he didn't have the body of a warrior." She breathed and turned to me. "You have your own fae warrior let me have mine." I laughed. Aelin disappeared into my closet, when she emerged she was carrying a pair of pant and a tunic. "Rowan told me to inform you to wear something loose to train in." she sat the clothes on my bed and turned to face the wall. I put the clothes on and stared at Aelin. Gods I still can't believe I'm here. She turned to face me. "Well that looks like it will hold a training session with rowan." She ran an approving look down my body. "Aelin," I inquired. "Yes?" she asked, her eyes returning to mine. "What happened to the child?" I asked, I saw her drinking last night, and you're not supposed to drink with child. "Not with us. She said, a dark shadow passed over her eyes, but she turned and walked into the hall before I could say sorry. I don't know why, but I felt like it was my fault she lost the child.


	15. Chapter 15

Rowan had been training me to fight for what must have been five hours. I was tired, sweaty, and sore. "We are done for today." He said finally. I sighed with relief and sheathed my wooden staff in its place against the wall. "You have gotten stronger." He growled. I guess that was a complement… "Rowan I know you don't like me, so why even bother training me? I'm a worthless human who can't defend herself." I said, turning to him. "Because, for some strange reason, my queen seems to trust you, and I might as well teach you how to fight, because I don't want her to lose another friend." He seemed sympathetic. Why? I knew Aelin had told him about Sam and Nehemia, but why was he helping me? "Thank you. Really. I appreciate you taking the time out of your day to help me." I bowed low to him and turned to walk out the door. I sensed the attack a heartbeat before it happened, (as Aelin would say)

He grabbed my legs and brought me to the floor. I yelped like a hurt puppy dog and snarled at him. He just smirked and flipped me over the face him. "What did I teach you?" he asked. "Never turn your back on your enemy. And what have I taught you?" he looked surprised at my question. I took his surprise the slam my knee in-between his legs and flip him over, so now he was on his back, and I was straddling him. "I never lose." I smirked. He smirked as well. I rolled off of him and stood up in an instant. "Very well, now leave. It's getting dark." He was still smirking as I left.

I lay in my bed and stared at the ceiling, Locke had come visit me, but I told him to come back tomorrow I was tired. I fell asleep a couple minutes later.

 _"_ _I stood in my house. My house in real life. Was I dreaming, or was this real life now? I walked around the house and heard a yell, the woman from next door. I ran into her house and she was sitting at her chair, dead, blood streaming from her lips. I screamed and ran to her. I shook her gently and cried, "I'm so sorry, I should have found a way home, so I could have saved you. But now, you're gone. I'm so sorry."_

I sat bolt upright out of bed and looked around, still in the castle, in the throne of glass world. What the hell kind of dream was that? I fell asleep after an hour of watching the stars out the window.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke the next morning in my bed; my computer was on, as if I never left. I stood up and walked down the stairs. Was I dreaming about Aelin, rowan and everyone else? Even Locke? The coffee pot was full and still hot. How long was I gone?

According to my computer it was the day after I had 'left' if it really was a dream. I walked over to Miss. Jenfeson's house and knocked. "Come on in Peyton!" she called from inside. I opened the door. She never kept her house open, every door was locked, but I had a key now that I took care of her. "How was your evening?" She asked me. Did she know? "Did you get your head out of those books and into real life?" she smiled and patted the seat next to her. I sat and stared at her. "Miss. Jenfeson, would you believe me if I told you I was actually in one of those books? Not just a dream, really." I asked her, I knew she would laugh, but it was worth a try. She looked at me, "I believe you." She smiled. "Tell me all about It." she laughed. I could not believe that she didn't think I was crazy. I raised a brow. "Really. Tell me. Did you meet one of those guys that you were always fawning over?" my jaw dropped, but she simply waved me off. I wasn't going to get away without telling her, which was true. So I told her about the first dream, then how I felt like I lived there. I told her about rowan, Aelin, even Locke.


	17. Chapter 17

Six months later,

The next installment of throne of glass is out! I grabbed the book off the shelf and jumped around the store and caught some unsavory looks from other shopper. I didn't care, I waited six months for this, and I wasn't going to hide my joy. I spun around the store, getting a few extra books for after I finish this one.

When I got home I put away my other books and kept the newest throne of glass close to my chest. I opened it as I sat on my bed and read.

I finished the book and breathed loudly. Wow cliff hanger. I can't believe it! Aelin is dead, Chaol is dying, rowan is off on a mission, and Dorian was pretty much the only one who wasn't dying dead or rowan. I can't believe I have to wait for the next book! Why! I walked downstairs and growled, I forgot to lock the front door, it was wide open. I must have forgotten to lock it in my excitement. I closed it and walked around my house, nothing seemed to be stolen, or broken. No sounds I let out a breath. Good thing. I scolded myself.

On my way to work I saw the oddest thing. A man in his late twenties walking down the street, it would have been normal, if the man didn't look so much like Locke did. I walked up to him. "Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, but do I know you?" I asked. What else was I going to say? 'Hey I think you know me from a fictional dream I had where you are a partial fae.' Not bloody likely, that would most likely end up with me in a mental hospital. He looked puzzled, his brows lowered, as if trying to place me. "Peyton?" he asked quietly. "Locke?" I asked even quieter. "That's my name. What are you doing here?" he asked me. "I live in this city. I thought you were a demi-fae? Don't you belong in Erilia?" I asked. "I thought it was a dream, I really, _really_ good dream. I didn't think you were real!" he lifted a hand to my face, checking to see if I were real. I rested my hand on his and smiled. "Me neither." His hand brushed my cheek and he pulled me close to him. We stood there, in the middle of the square, embracing each other. This was going to take a lot of explaining.

"So where do we want to explain this?" he asked me. "Um, a café probably isn't the best idea, I guess my house?" I shrugged. He nodded. "Oh I'm sorry, where you going somewhere?" he asked me. "Yes, but my costumers will be fine without me for one day." I walked to my car and he followed me. "I didn't think you were real." He said at last. I got in the car and motioned for him to join me. He did. "Me neither. You read throne of glass?" I asked. "Yes, I am probably the only guy I know that loves books more than sports." He laughed. I laughed as well

We walked into my house and I motioned for him to sit down. "Would you like some tea or coffee?" I asked. "If it's not too much trouble." He said. "No its not, I'm going to need something to keep me awake." I made the coffee and brought a cup to him. "Anything inside?" I asked. He shook his head. "So where should we start?" he asked. "I guess at the beginning." I said. He looked at me and smiled. "One day, about seven months ago I was reading Queen of Shadows. I finished it and looked to the sky. I called to it. 'If only I could find a girl who loved this series and other books as much as I do!' that night my dreams drifted off into the throne of glass world. I had dreamed of coming into Aelin and rowans castle and them welcoming me as some foreign dignitary. I said I was from Bellhaven she believed me, or didn't and wanted to keep an eye on me. I didn't return back to the real world until the night after I met you. I don't know why that triggered it, but it did." He ran a hand through his hair. "Do you think Aelin knew we were both lying about where we came from? And is that why she brought us together?" I asked. He nodded. "You have a valid point. Were you as sad as I was to find out Aelin was killed?" he asked, ah so he read the newest book. "Yes! Oh my god! I was fuming when Manon had tried to kill Dorian! After that battle they kissed and I was just like 'aw'!" I was fangirling. How embarrassing. He just smiled, I'm so glad to have found you Peyton. I think I may be in love with you." My eyes widened almost imperceptibly. "Ok now it's your turn. Tell me how you got to Erilia." He completely blew off his last statement. I told him about how my life was just a few short months ago. He nodded and listened. "Is it fate that we met? There isn't a such thing as magic in this world so it had to be something. Maybe a mutual friend?" I asked. He shook his head and said, "I don't know many people, my only friends are from college, and family." He said. I suddenly remembered. "Oh shoot! Miss Jenfeson!" "Who?" He asked. "My neighbor." I replied. We walked to my neighbor's house. I knocked and heard a muffled 'come in' from inside. I opened the door. "Peyton! I thought you weren't going to come today I have something for you!" she disappeared behind a door and a couple minutes later and came back with a picture frame. "This is my grandson! He loves books and I'm pretty sure that he would love to meet you!" she saw Locke standing at the door and smiled, "Locke! I didn't know you were coming!" she smiled and walked over to him. As she embraced him Locke looked at me. "Locke you've met Peyton then?" she asked. "Oh, yes I know Peyton very well. I've known her for a couple months." He replied as she backed away. "Peyton, you didn't tell me you knew my grandson?" "I didn't know he was your grandson. Frankly I thought he was a complete stranger when we met." I said, quite shocked. "Are you two, exclusive?" she acted like a teenage best friend acting like he was my first kiss. Locke and I exchanged looks _"are we?"_ He seemed to ask. _"Did I just hear you ask me a question through your mind?"_ I asked mentally. " _Yes, yes you did. What should we tell my grandmother?"_ He asked. _"I guess we are, after all we did sleep together."_ "I guess you could say that." Locke said aloud. Miss Jenfeson clapped her hands together and nearly jumped. "You must now call me what Locke calls me. Locke tells her what to call me!" she said excitedly. "I call her by her first name, which is Clara. Call her Clara." He smiled at me. "You too go on, have fun! I'm so glad that Peyton finally got her head out of her books and into real life! I'm fine going, go, go!" she showed us out of the house and we looked at each other. "She acts as if we were engaged." I said on the walk back to my house. "She seems to think so." He said and rubbed the back of his head.

We walked into the kitchen of my house. "You hungry? It's around noon, I don't know when you eat, but I always have lunch around this time." I was rambling. He didn't seem to mind. He just sat down and stared at me. "What?" I asked him. "Nothing, it's just, you look so different than when you were in Erilia." I blushed. "Well, I'm certainly not demi-fae. How did that even happen?" I asked, trying to avoid his comment. "Well, I wished that I was a fae, or at least a demi-fae, I guess it worked." He stood and walked up to me. I had been leaning on the marble counter when he stood, I straightened. "You are so beautiful." He said, pushing a piece of my hair behind my ear. I blushed again, even redder than before. "And so are you, but handsome, I mean..." he interrupted me and pulled me close. "You talk too much." He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed me.

A few years later we were married, had kids and lived happily ever after. (Or so we thought.)


	18. Chapter 18

HEY GUYS! I am so sorry I haven't updated this story! I actually finished it and hadn't realized I hadn't uploaded it... sorry about that! anyway, here it is.

One day, Peyton and Locke's daughter, Aelin, found a book in her mother's library that look interesting. "Hey mom?" she asked. "Yeah sweetheart?" I walked over to my daughter, who now held the first throne of glass book in her hand. "What book is this? I've never seen it before." My daughter looks books as much as I did at her age. "Throne of glass, the main character is your namesake." "Oh cool! What is the story about?" "An assassins who is trained by the king of assassins and the plot gets better, but you can't read that book until you read this one." I showed her assassins blade. "Even better! I love having a mom with all the cool books." She took the series of eight books and took them to her room.

A day later my husband walked into the room. "Did I see Aelin carrying the throne of glass series to her room yesterday?" "Yes… she wants to read it, I told her the order." "Did you tell her how we met through those books?" he asked. "No, she would think we were both crazy, or maybe she would try some Wiccan ritual, she is seventeen after all…" "You really think she would try it?" he asked. "Aelin!" I ran up the stairs and into her bedroom.

She was not passed out, on the bed, with the third throne of glass book on her lap. Locke was behind me, "oh crap, she was sent there!" he yelled and grabbed a book, "how did she do it? We didn't even figure out how we got there" he looked around the room. "Peyton… this book has an inscription on it, it is Latin. Is this an autographed book?" "Yeah why? Does Sarah j Maas know Latin?" I asked and searched the inscription. "I don't think so, but it wasn't here when I read this book." "Are you sure? It looks like old pen" "read it to me." I put the book to on bed. "Why? You think it has magic? You do know magic doesn't exist right?" he looked at me like I was crazy. "You and I met in a fictional book; I think that we have ruled magic as possible." I laughed and sat on the bed next to the book. "Good point." He opened the book and selected a passage from it, as he read his words begun to slur as he drifted asleep. I soon followed him.


	19. Chapter 19

The grass was green and dark. I sat up off of it and looked around. I saw Locke, sitting upright next to me. "Where's Aelin?" I asked instantly. "Right here." she called from behind a tree. "Why is she behind a tree?" I asked Locke. "I found her there. She says she is still woozy." "Yes. I want to throw up." Aelin wobbled on her feet as she tried to walk. Locke touched her arm and she stopped wobbling. "What did you do dad?" she asked. "He healed you; your dad is a demi-fae in this world." I explained and stood. I heard horse's hooves trampling through the grass. "Rowan." Locke sensed. "Good senses Locke. Peyton? Where have you too been? And who is that?" his nostrils flared as Aelin looked at him. "Our daughter. She is no harm." Locke admitted. "Her name?" rowan asked curiously. "I'm," "Annabelle." I interrupted. "Annabelle?" rowan asked. "yes." Aelin smiled. "You two had a child? It's barely been a year, Aelin will be delighted. You look much older… considering the time difference." Aelin is alive? This must take place before the fifth book. Aelin is alive and Dorian and Manon aren't together… "Where we come from, time moves differently. It has been seventeen years since Locke and I saw you last." I admitted, it was partially true. "Are you going to stay at the castle? We just received word about Perrington's next move," "he wants to kill Aelin. I know." I growled. "Well then, you have certainly matured a lot since I last saw you, have your fighting skills gotten rusty?" "Nope, after I left Terrasen I took lessons from a great teacher." I nudged Locke and he smiled. "So you can see the future now?" he asked. "Locke can as well." "Our daughter knows of everything in the past." Locke intercepted. Rowan nodded and motioned for Aedion to come over to him. "Let Annabelle ride on your horse, I don't think she can ride alone. Aelin's eyes lit up as Aedion helped her on the horse. We were all wearing our real life clothes, Aelin wearing a pair of jeans and a cute blouse, me a pair of jeans as well and a sweatshirt, Locke had just come back from work, so he had a pair of slacks and a white shirt and tie.

"Can you two ride? I know Locke can, but can you?" he looked at me. "Yes." I learned horseback riding at a young age. "Good. Let's go." After we were saddled up we galloped to the castle.


	20. Chapter 20

As we arrived at the castle I saw Aelin, Annabelle staring intently at Aedion. She had read to heir of fire so she knew he had been captured by the king. She hadn't however read his escape. I looked at rowan, he still looked the same, of course he did, it has only been a year since he saw us. I wonder if Aelin is pregnant again, or maybe she has a child already, I guess I would found out soon enough.

Aelin was sitting on her thrown when my family walked in the throne room. "my queen," rowan bowed low and turned to face me. "Peyton and Locke have returned, with a child." Aelin perked up and stood. "Peyton! You should have invited me to your wedding, unless…" he raised her eyebrows at Locke, "no! we are married, Aelin, this is, ae… er Annabelle." I introduced her to my daughter, I saw Aedion staring at her. "nice to meet you, how old are you?" she asked Annabelle. "seventeen your highness." Annabelle curtsied with grace and elegance, I'm guessing she learned in the books. Aelin's eyes went to me almost instantly, "Peyton, you have been any from here for only a year, how did you have a seventeen year old girl with Locke?" she looked at both of us. "I have much to explain to you." She nodded and smiled, I forgot how stunningly beautiful Aelin was. Rowan the same. It was unfair how perfect they were. "why don't Aedion take Annabelle for a tour of the castle? I see him looking at your daughter." I had noticed that. "if you wish Annabelle." I asked her. "yes! I mean, sure." Aedion lead Annabelle away from the throne room. "ok, please explain now."

After explaining reality to Aelin, (not the fact that she was a fictional character in a book series) she smiled, "I knew you and Locke were different than the rest of us… even if Locke was a demi-fae like me." "how could you tell?" I asked. "I could just tell, you knew everything about me, and everyone in the castle, you knew of Perrington's plans, and now you know of everything to come! That's why I paired you two up, I knew you two were different. I didn't think you would have a child, but at least you would tell me you weren't from here." Aelin was sitting in the throne, rowan beside her. "as I said, time moves differently in our world. It has been eighteen years since last we met." "what I would like to know, is how Locke is a demi fae in this world, but not in yours." "I have been wondering that for a very long time." Locke replied. "hm." She pondered. "is it possible for your world to have magic at all?" rowan cut in. "no. our world is completely void of magic." I replied.


	21. Chapter 21

"Then how did you get here? The only way through to other world is a portal your world does have magic, even if you don't see It." rowan interjected. "Do you think a Wyrdgate was opened?" maybe specific books became Wyrdgates. I wasn't sure of it though, "I think it is a very plausible idea. Something brought you too together. Maybe your gods were feeling kind." I heard Locke chuckle. Rowan shot him a glance. "I'm sorry rowan, but in our world we only have one god, many different religions worshipped more than one, but in the modern ones there is only one." Locke explained. I loved my husband, but sometimes I wanted to duct-tape his mouth closed. "Locke, it doesn't matter. Drop it." I growled. "I see Peyton hasn't lost her feistiness… in fact she seems to have gotten worse, much like a queen that I know." He shrugged his shoulders to indicate Aelin. She smiled darkly and looked straight at me. "You are welcome to stay, but we are on the verge of war, I understand Locke can fight, but I wouldn't ask you or your daughter too," "I will fight, Annabelle might not want to, but I will." I interrupted. "I will fight." I heard Annabelle walk into the room. "You don't have to." I said softly. "I know, but I want to. I might need some help learning, but I'm sure dad or you could help Me." she smiled at me. I shot a glance at Aedion; he shouldn't have let her come back in here. "Of course Annabelle." I lied. I could tell my daughter was getting tired of being called 'Annabelle' considering it wasn't even her name. "Aelin, I have one thing you may want to know." I looked at the queen. "Yes Peyton?" she replied. "My daughter's name isn't Annabelle, It is Aelin." The queen didn't seem to be fazed by this. "I think it's flattering that you named your daughter after me" she smiled and stood. "Aedion, rowan, and Locke, you will need to get the girls ready for battle. Oh and Peyton?" she looked straight at me. "Yes?" "I think we could use your daughter to our advantage." She smiled with a fiendish grin that made me for once in my life wish I hadn't come to this world. "I would love to serve you your highness." Aelin said to the queen. "Good. Now train hard and watch him." she mentioned to rowan, "as your mother knows he never loses." Aelin flashed a smile to her younger namesake. "Yes ma'am."

The next few hours were painful for me to watch, rowan was teaching my daughter how to fight, she was graceful, I'll give her that, but knowing rowan he will hit her, hard. "Rowan Whitehorn. The poor girl looks like she's going to pass out. Here, let her take a break and go work with Peyton." Aedion forcefully interjected. I took a breath and rowan laughed. "I guess I am working her to death, take a break human." He smiled at her ad stalked over to me. "Your turn." He smiled once again and pointed to the weapons rack. "Pick your weapon; I'll match it with my bare hands." His fiendish smile didn't fade I walked over to the weapons rack on the opposite wall, picking a short staff made of thick wood. "Good choice, but I could snap it like a twig." Rowan nearly yelled at me. I smiled slightly and walked over to him, "you ready?" I asked. He didn't break his smile as he lunged at me.


	22. Chapter 22

I deflected his attack with ease, his leg caught mine and pulled me down, I nearly yelped from the pain that shot through it. "Ha, you have gotten rusty." He smiled. I took the chance and grabbed his legs, pulling them towards me. He went down with me but didn't hit the ground as hard as I did. I flipped on top of him and smiled. "Who's gotten rusty again?" I replied. "Well I stand corrected." He stood up gracefully. "You need some more training since you are a human…" his nostrils flared. "What?" I asked, shocked that he looked at me like this. "You're not human, last time I saw you, you were a human. How is this possible?" he looked me over and his gaze went to Locke. "How did he do it?" he asked me. "How did my husband do what rowan?" rowan grabbed m hand and pulled me out of the room. "How did he turn you into a fae?" my eyes widened. "I'm not a fae." "Yes you are. I can smell it on you." "It is possible for me to be a demi-fae, like Locke, and never know it until now?" I asked. He shook his head, "you are not a demi-fae. You smell like a high fae." Rowan grabbed me by the elbow this time and lead me to the library, where Aelin sat reading a book. "Fireheart, Peyton is a high fae." He growled low, I ripped my arm away from his grasp. "I am not, this must be a mistake." Aelin stared at me with calm eyes. "I suppose it is possible…" she sat down the book and glared back at rowan.

"It's not!" I yelled. They both whipped their heads to me. "Why are you so opposed to being a fae? It's not like it's painful, in fact I think you are incredibly lucky that you are one." Aelin stood slowly from her chair. "Fireheart, I think her opposition has to do with our future." His reply sent me whirling. "Don't even try to deny it Peyton." Rowan interrupted before I could speak, "what's this I hear about my wife being a high fae?" Locke entered the room. He was smiling broadly. "I'm not." I growled. "Yes you are, I knew it the second we entered this world." Locke assured me. "How? I was a human the last time I came here." I said, sitting in one of the chairs. "Maybe it was like me, but not like me in a way." Locke continued. "You know how I became a demi-fae? Well it could be the same with you. Only you became a high fae, I'm quite jealous." He sat an arm on my shoulder. "I guess it could be similar to that, but does that mean I'm stuck here? I can't go home? I mean, if I'm immortal, and you're not, and our daughter…" I didn't finish the thought. Locke knew that only special demi-fae were immortal. "We will cross that bridge when we come to it, until then, we must find out our other form and control your shifting." I looked to Aelin and rowan; they both nodded their heads and stared at Locke.

I couldn't believe this, I wasn't a human, my former fangirling self came out just then, "okay! Oh my god I'm so excited!" Aelin burst out laughing and tapped me on the shoulder, "you will be fine, rowan don't bite her." she grabbed the book she was reading and walked out of the room. "Ok Peyton, your new training starts tomorrow, doesn't make me have to bite you." Me nodded his head and walked away. Locke lead me back to the training room, where Aedion and my daughter were sitting on the bench, Aelin covered in sweat and Aedion laughing at something she said. Was it just me or are they getting along too well? Aelin stood up as soon as she saw Locke and I. "hey mom, what is wrong? Why did you leave?" she walked closer to me. "This is something we should talk about in private, plus I want details." I smiled and we hooked our arms together. "Mom…" she moaned. "Ah, ah ,ah, you're not getting out of it." I lead her up to her new room.

"Aedion is so hot! I can't believe he," I shoved a hand over her mouth before she could say anything farther. "They don't know about their future, and neither should you, how do you know?" I asked. "I might have read all of them… without telling you…" I smiled at her, "that's my girl." We laughed and her expression because serious once again, "what was the matter before? Why did rowan take you out of training?" she asked. "I may be a high fae. Your father thinks so; rowan and Aelin think so…" "Yeah about that, I want you to call me by my middle name; I don't want to be called Aelin by anyone in this world if I have too." "You want me to call you Lithia?" my grandmother's name was Lithia. "Yes I do, I will go by Aelin outside of this castle, if queen Aelin wants me too, but I don't want to share a name with her." "Because of what happens to her?" I asked. Aelin nodded. "Ok, I will call you that." "So, my mother is a high fae?" she smiled brightly and joked. "Yes. I guess so." "Can you shift!" she jumped off the bed and ran around the room in a mocking manner. I sat up and laughed. "I guess I will find out tomorrow. Now go to sleep." I stood from the bed and stretched. "I love you mom." She hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek. "I love you too my darling." She let go of me and I walked back to Locke and my room.


	23. Chapter 23

"My wife is a high fae…" Locke pondered aloud. "I think you should be more focused on the fact that Aedion and Lithia are getting closer." I growled. "Lithia?" he stared at me like I was crazy. "Our daughter doesn't want to share a name with Aelin… so she asked to e called by her middle name." Locke raised his head and laughed. "She is like you in so many ways my love." he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Still nothing about Aedion? And I thought you would bite the man for even looking at her." Locke nudged my ear with his mouth. "if he likes her, and she likes him, why does it matter?" he purred. "It didn't stop us." He continued. I started to turn my head to look at him but he kept me firmly in place. "Lithia knows what she is doing with Aedion, if she does like him. And if Aedion hurts her, I will snap his neck in a second, without hesitation." Locke kissed my ear and I laughed, "That's the cliché of a father" he silenced me by turning me around as fast as lighting. "You bet." He growled low. I smiled slyly and kissed him.

The next day was interesting to say the least… rowan kept staring at my stomach and so did Locke. When I asked Locke he said, "It's not my place to say." What the hell does that mean? It was dinnertime and now Aelin was staring at my stomach. I had enough. "So, is anyone going to tell me what is wrong with me?" I heard Aedion cough and Rowan just stared at me. "You're dying." Someone said. I whirled my head around to see Chaol, leaning against the doorframe. He didn't look much more different then the last time I saw him. "What do you mean?" I asked as he strode over to me. "You and Aelin have a bond that is rare. Since Aelin is a demi-fae she was more powerful then you, but since you share this bond, you are turning into a fae." Rowan explained. "Wait, I'm confused, I have never seen this in the future." I lied. "That's because the future is not set in stone." Aelin said. "but, if this 'bond does exist, why am I more powerful than her? I mean, why did I become a high fae?" I asked, my temper flaring. Rowan looked at me grimly, "I'm not sure how it works exactly, but your human body ant keep up with the fae sense you are developing, someone is going to have to turn you into a high fae the right way or you will die." He explained. I looked to Locke, "why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "Because, there is no high fae in Erilia anymore, not after the king of Adarland… a Wyrdgate has to be opened…" "You mean to," he nodded in silent response. I leaned back in my chair. "That's not possible…" I breathed. Aelin looked at Locke. "What do you mean? A Wyrdgate to where?" she asked. "To Prythian." I replied. She looked at me. "Is that your world?" she asked. "No it's a world like yours, but different"

"And there is high fae there?" Aedion asked. He hadn't talked since yesterday. At least not to me. "Yes and high lords." Locke added." "Well I guess we should find a way to open a portal then." Aelin stood and said. "Wyrdmarks." I said under my breath. "Correct Peyton." Aelin said. "Let's get going." Lithia smiled and stood. "No way kiddo." Locke intervened. I nodded to him. "Sorry sweetie, you will have to hang back on this trip. I don't think anyone from Prythian will take kindly to a human." I said coldly. "Ok mom, but I can't stay here alone…" she looked at Aedion and smiled. "I'll stay with her, I if you don't require me on the trip." I wasn't ready to let Aedion stay alone in a castle with my daughter just yet. "I don't need you. Protect her." Aelin said sweetly. I started to say my objection, but the look Lithia gave Aedion made me stop. Let them be alone. "I will stay here too." Chaol offered. "Aelin smiled and nodded. "You couldn't go anyway, but that's nice you offered. I could see Chaol's grimace.


	24. Chapter 24

We walked to the library where Aelin kept the book about Wyrdmarks. As she pulled it out I could barely see the title, and to tell you the truth I don't even remember it. After setting up the Wyrdmarks on the floor by a wall Aelin spoke in a dialect that was no doubt very old. Rowan, Locke and I just watched her work. A large square box appeared on the wall. A portal. "Ok…" she wiped the blood of her hands and smiled. "It worked. Let's hope we can get to Prythian, you two will have to guide us." Rowan said. I'll certainly try… we clasped arms and walked through the portal, I lead us through the black swirls and tried to imagine Prythian, more specifically the spring court. I saw a small light, unable to talk I nudged the group to walk faster. They obeyed and we fell through the ever closing hole. Aelin was at the back of the line, clasping the book she used to bring us here. "Is this Prythian?" she asked. I looked around at the fine walls of the castle. We had landed right in front of the castle at spring court. I heard a woman scream from behind us, we whirled to see who it was. There was a procession of chairs and a path leading down the middle. I swore violently enough so that Locke held my hand firmer. We had landed in spring court alright… right in the middle of Feyre and Tamlin's wedding


	25. Chapter 25

(This fanfic is a crossover.)

We walked to the library where Aelin kept the book about Wyrdmarks. As she pulled it out I could barely see the title, and to tell you the truth I don't even remember it. After setting up the Wyrdmarks on the floor by a wall Aelin spoke in a dialect that was no doubt very old. Rowan, Locke and I just watched her work. A large square box appeared on the wall. A portal. "Ok…" she wiped the blood of her hands and smiled. "It worked. Let's hope we can get to Prythian, you two will have to guide us." Rowan said. I'll certainly try… we clasped arms and walked through the portal, I lead us through the black swirls and tried to imagine Prythian, more specifically the spring court. I saw a small light, unable to talk I nudged the group to walk faster. They obeyed and we fell through the ever closing hole. Aelin was at the back of the line, clasping the book she used to bring us here. "Is this Prythian?" she asked. I looked around at the fine walls of the castle. We had landed right in front of the castle at spring court. I heard a woman scream from behind us, we whirled to see who it was. There was a procession of chairs and a path leading down the middle. I swore violently enough so that Locke held my hand firmer. We had landed in spring court alright… right in the middle of Feyre and Tamlin's wedding


	26. Chapter 26

A large man that fitted the description of Tamlin stared into my eyes. I shivered he was terrifying! Sarah had made him out to be this handsome fae, who was muscled and beautiful… but he could kill he with his eyes. Don't get me wrong, his eyes were a lovely shade of green that I recognized in Rowan's, and his body was gloriously tanned and muscular, but the way he looked at me I swear I wanted to crawl under a blanket and cry. "What is this?" his voice boomed above the crowd, who had started murmuring. Aelin stepped forward. "I'm sorry to disrupt you ceremony, we will wait until the end." She smiled and took up an empty seat beside a woman. The woman stared at her like she was insane. I could see Tamlin was about to object, but Feyre lifted a elegant hand to Tamlin cheek, "let them wait." She said her voice soft and firm at the same time. Tamlin growled at Aelin and looked to Feyre, "yes, my love." I sat beside a man that strongly resembled Lucien. I looked towards Locke who tensed as I sat.

The ceremony was relaxed and elegant. Tamlin seemed to forget about his intruders for the time being. I was grateful for that; I didn't want to ruin his wedding with Feyre… even though I knew what happened afterwards. I had hoped that, since reality was eighteen years older than Erilia, that Prythian had timed the same amount as the real world. I was not so lucky.

Tamlin carried Feyre over the threshold of the castle. We followed him. As he put Feyre down as looked at rowan. Oh god. This was going to end really badly. "Now explain yourselves. How did you get here, and why shouldn't I kill you right now?" he looked at rowan. I stepped forward. "My name is Peyton, this is my husband Locke." I motioned to my husband. "I am queen Aelin Galathynuis, is this is my cammaran, Rowan Whitehorn." Aelin stepped in. "we are here to…" she didn't finish as Tamlin grabbed my throat and held me against the wall. "I don't care why you are here anymore; I want to know what possessed you to leave your own world. Because you are _not_ from this world." He growled.

I clawed at my neck, at his ever tightening hands. "I…I am… dying." I managed to say. "She needs help." Rowan interrupted. None of them moved to help me; Locke's eyes were frozen on the spot I was before Tamlin grabbed me. "please." I gasped for air. "Tamlin!" Feyre yelled and ran up to him. "She needs help; you helped me, my family. She is no different." Tamlin looked at her. "She isn't a human! She came here asking for help. I came to you for help. She is not the same." He whipped his head back to me, I could feel my windpipes straining, and I couldn't speak. "Let her go. And see if we can help them." Feyre said calmly. Tamlin nodded his head and dropped me, I landed on the floor with a thud and my legs felt the reverberations. Locke, finally being realized from his trance ran to me. "I'm sorry Peyton, I don't know…" "its fine, I wouldn't go up against Tamlin either way. I'm glad you didn't." I smiled and winced at my voice, hoarse and raspy. "Stop talking, I will talk for you." He helped me stand. "What do you require of me?" Tamlin asked. We all exchanged glances and rowan explained.


	27. Chapter 27

"So, in my understanding, this girl, insignificant to our world, wished to become a high fae, so that you will live?" Tamlin said, he was sitting at the dining room table next to Feyre, and on the other side sat the four of us. "Correct." Locke said. I spill couldn't speak; my throat was swollen and bruised. "Tamlin, can we do it alone?" Feyre asked him. He whipped his head to look at his wife, "why would I do that?" he said grimly, "they did nothing to deserve it." I felt my throat healing slowly, must be the fae healing… Locke stood abruptly. "Do you not love Feyre? Would you not do anything for her?" he growled. His arms were made into tight fists on the table. I sat my hand on his. I saw Tamlin stand up as well. "Even if I wanted to, I can't. Only all of the high lord's powers combined can transform a human into a high fae." Tamlin growled in a lower tone than Locke what was this a territory battle? "I'm…" I cleared my throat. "I'm not human." This made Tamlin look at me. "Then what are you?" Feyre asked. "I'm a high fae, or somewhat close…" still hearing my own voice gave me shivers. Aelin had stayed deathly silent ever cine Tamlin choked me. "Fireheart?" he asked the pale queen. She had been staring at the wall. "The wall… moved." She shuddered. "Aw, you found me, good job mutt." The voice gave me chills I understand why Aelin looked so pale. I felt claws in my mind, tearing out information. "Peyton…" the voice said. "What a nice name, you have a husband, a child, named Aelin, but you call her Lithia." A clear figure seemed to push off the wall Aelin stared at. "Rhysand." The name slivered off my tongue. "Oh? And how did you know my name girl?" Rhysand becomes visible and I sucked in a breath. *murderer* I thought. His elegant face and wonderful deep violet eyes made me instantly know, this man has killed and he wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone.

Aelin shook her head, "Peyton knows everything." I swore as she smiled at him. "Is that true?" Tamlin asked. I nodded. "I know about Amarantha, I know about Feyre's oath to Rhysand, in fact, Rhysand is here right now to take Feyre to the night court." Tamlin jumped out of his chairs and launched at Rhysand. "You know about the deal I made with Feyre." Rhysand said coolly. Tamlin nearly slammed into Rhysand before he disappeared. "You think I'm going to let you?" Tamlin growled. "You will let me, and Feyre is going to come willingly, as she promised." Rhysand said, still invisible. "Feyre, you need to go with Rhysand." I said slowly. "Why?" Tamlin asked. "Because, he will help her, and no matter what, Feyre will love you." I said, my voice was now somewhat back to normal. I felt a warm breeze on my neck and a arm wrap around my waist. "You know much about the future Peyton." Rhysand whispered seductively in my ear. I held my breath as he searched my mind, slowly and painlessly. "Your intentions are true, Tamlin, just turn her and let her leave, once she and her family is gone, you and I may go about our lives as if this never happened." He read my mind. Tamlin nodded. "Since Peyton is already a high fae, turning her into one permanently should not be difficult, but you will need to help Rhys." Feyre said. "Tamlin. You will do this correct?" Feyre asked him. Tamlin nodded, "I will." Rhysand clapped his hands together, "well, let's make her one of us shall we?" I felt a flutter of wings in my head; this trip was not going to end well.


	28. Chapter 28

I lay on the cold marble floor. Tamlin, Feyre, and Rhysand were standing over me. I could barely understand their words, "is it possible?" one of them said. "Of course it is, if not, worst case scenario she dies, no one will care." I guessed that was Rhysand who spoke. I felt my eyelids get heavier, and I was asleep.

*I ran through the castle halls, unsure of what followed me. All I knew, everything that could have gone wrong with this trip, went wrong. Feyre is dead. Tamlin or Rhysand of some other creature was at my heels and I would probably join my husband in the world beyond life. Hell seemed more appropriate for what I had done. I turned my head to see my antagonist. A normal man. I had met him right before I killed… it didn't matter now. They are dead. And I can't bring them back. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face the man. "I'm ready." He smiled grimly. "Death welcomes your home." The dark haired man pulled out a gun the size of his hand. "I will make it quick, you don't deserve it, but I hardly let a young lady suffer." He said with a hint of sympathy behind his words. "Thank you." I spread out my arms to welcome death. As I heard the gunshot my life flashed before my eyes. My first day in Erilia, when I met Locke, my daughter, meeting Feyre, Tamlin, and Rhysand. I had filled out my dreams, and yet I regret killing those I loved. I felt the bullet enter my chest, it missed my heart. I fell to my knees. "You lied." I coughed out blood. "Like I said, I don't yet young ladies suffer. You lost your innocence when you made your first kill." I felt the pain of a thousand elephants trampling through my chest. "See you in hell." I swore. And fell on my face. As the blood pooled around my body, my soul lifted from my body and watched my dead body. Death stared at me. "I should have tortured you, but I think meeting those you have killed in hell will be torture enough." "You didn't kill me quickly." I said as I grabbed his hand and he led me down under the world. "Compared to what I have done to others, that was a quick death." He smiled and opened the gates of hell. The people who have fallen by my hand stared at me. "Welcome to your home Peyton." One of them said, "I welcome the rest of my aeonian life.*

I woke with a start, the worst dream of my life. I'm sure, but what I couldn't tell, was it a dream? Or was it my future? The bed I was laying in was soft and comfortable, it was super dark so I could barely see anything, I lay there, thinking of what to do next. I didn't feel different. Maybe the transformation didn't work? I tried to sit up but antagonizing pains shot through my head and made me flop back down. What the hell? I reached a hand up to see what I hit. I swore violently, I wasn't in a bed. I was in a coffin. I screamed and screamed, but my voice was muffled. I heard a yell from above me. "Help! Please!" I screamed. I started to lose air. I took the time to breath slowly, but I started to feel lightheaded. "Peyton." I heard a man call. He continued to call my name. I heard nothing. Everything went black has light swallowed me up.


	29. Chapter 29

I felt my body convulsing. My eyes fluttered open, but I couldn't see anything. "Peyton" I heard my name again. I closed my eyes, the light was too much. "I don't understand, she was dead. I know she was." "I was dead to, but Tamlin and the other high lords brought me back." "But, it was only us. How could she be brought back with only us?" I felt a cold hand on my cheek. I couldn't move my body. The voices around me stopped as I opened one eye. The light had dimmed. "Peyton." I felt the hand on my cheek travel to my chin. "She isn't here yet." I heard. "I see her, she's looking straight at me!" the man yelled. "Calm yourself." a deep voice said. "Yelling isn't going to send her here." he continued. I felt my body convulse again and pressure filled my lungs. My mouth opened as I took in a big gulp of air. A gasp came from the man closest to me. I took slow breaths. "By the cauldron. I didn't imagine this to happen once in my life, let alone twice." Lucien breathed. I didn't know when he got here, but he did. I opened the other eye and starred straight up at the ceiling. After a few silent moments I sat up. "Peyton!" I felt the embrace of strong arms. "Locke?" I recognized him. He nodded, but didn't let go of me. I wrapped my arms around him and didn't let go. "Good thing you were alive." Aelin said. I looked up at her, she was standing, arms crossed a few feet away from me. "I would have hated to bring back a dead body to your daughter." She smiled as rowan wrapped his arms around Aelin. "I was, dead?" I pulled away from Locke to ask him. "Yes, for a few hours." I shook my head. "Am I," I didn't finish. "Yes Peyton, you are a high fae. Fully now. You will be with me, for the rest of your aeonian life." he smiled and moved to hug me again; I pushed him away and scrambled back. Aeonian. No, it couldn't be. I stood up and wobbled on my feet. Tamlin was behind me in an instant. "What is wrong Peyton?" he asked. I whirled to face him, his kind face looking down at me. No. I ran around him and through the grass.

No, none of it could be true; aeonian could just have been used in both my dream and by my husband. It was a coincidence. I stopped running and turned around. I saw Locke, sitting on the grass next to Feyre. Rhysand and Tamlin were in heated discussion behind them. "I'm sorry Locke." I said quietly. "I know. I don't know what happened while you were dead, but if you don't want to tell me, you don't have too." He smiled in his normal way. Rugged and handsome. I sat down next to him and smiled. "I love you." I said and kissed him on the cheek. "You call that a kiss?" Feyre asked. We all laughed and Rhysand walked over to us. "Okay, now that we have this problem fixed, Feyre, its time." Feyre groaned and stood, her wedding dress now gone, replaced with a simple light green one. "I'm ready." She said sadly and stared at me, "don't ever do what I did. Let him be yours, and only yours." I nodded to her and gave her a smile. "Don't worry Feyre; everything will turn out fine at the night court." I hinted. She smiled back at me, "thank you. You are to wise for your age." She hugged me before returning to Rhysand's side. "I'm so glad that I met you Feyre." I said. "Me too." Rhysand flashed me a grin before grabbing Feyre's hand and they both were gone.

We stayed at the spring court with Tamlin for a couple days. Aelin and Lucien were a formidable pair, the curses came out fluently when they exchanged stories, rowan and Tamlin were always fighting, Locke and I were paired and we walked through the spring court, visiting the places mentions in ACOTAR. The silver pool, the meadow, the place where Feyre and Tamlin got married, I know we had already been there, but the spot was gorgeous even without the decorations. We talked like we always did; I mentioned nothing of my dream, or premonition about killing the ones I loved.


	30. Chapter 30

(hey guys, I wrote this fanfic before ACOMAF came out, so if the information is a bit wrong please excuse it.)

We had been in Prythian for over a week already, no one had any inclination of wanting to go back. I knew that Aelin didn't want to leave because this place was at peace. At least that's what she thought, that's what everyone thought. Locke and I knew that the peace wouldn't last long at all. Someone from Amarantha's old court would murder Alis and then the book had gone downhill from there. The day Feyre came back from the night court she would go to her room and find Alis, hung from the chandelier and that's how it started. "We have to convince Aelin and rowan to leave, now." I growled at Locke. "I know." He replied. We walked up to Aelin and Lucien, who was admiring Aelin's tattoos. "so, let me get this straight, your former lover now bares a scar from your *nails* because he didn't tell you of an impending threat on your best friends life?" Lucien looked marveled. I hated to break them up, but I had too, before the future changed. "We probably should get back." I said casually. "Yes, and he became the rebel movement leader after I left." She said with a grin. Lucien clapped his hands slowly. "Aelin, we should leave. Now." I growled. Aelin slowly looked towards me. "I will leave when I want to leave." She smiled and stood. "I'm gonna go see rowan." She brushed past me; I scowled silently as she walked to the garden. "Lucien, I need to talk to you." I said. "What about?" he asked. "We all need to return home, a war is brewing and if Aelin doesn't leave soon it will start without her." he sat up and stared at me, suddenly intrigued. "And how do you suppose we do that?" he braced his arms on the back on the chair. "I haven't the slightest idea. I can't make a queen do anything, but maybe Tamlin…" "You think Tamlin would ask you to leave? If he wanted to be alone with Feyre I'm sure we would. I will talk to him." Lucien stood up, "I know there's more that you're not telling me, but I assume that you aren't going to tell us our fates. I will leave you to your secrets then." He bowed his head and walked in the direction Aelin went.

I walked to the garden a few minutes later to find Tamlin and Aelin fighting with broadswords. I swore under my breath. Tamlin may be older than rowan, and a warrior, but Aelin was trained by Arobynn Hamel. This was not going to end well. I ran up to them. "Stop, we need to leave now." I growled to Aelin. She smirked. "Just let me wallop the high lord and we will leave." They still fought. I swore under my breath and walked over to where rowan and Lucien were standing. "How is she still alive?" Lucien asked rowan under his breath. "I ask myself that question every day." He replied. I looked around for Locke; I hadn't seen him since this morning. "Rowan, have you seen Locke?" rowan turned his head, suddenly alert and scanning me. "No, not since this morning." I stared at the trees behind rowan and swore again. Rowan turned to see what I stared at. "Peyton? I thought you were only staying for a day or two." Feyre smiled and embraced me. I sometimes forgot she was a fae now and she was faster than before. "That was all we were expected to stay. I miss my daughter, but trying to convince Aelin to leave this place is like pulling teeth." I laughed. She smiled awkwardly, "I've never heard that expression before…" I put a hand on my head, "it's not very common where I come from either." Tamlin noticed Feyre and stopped sparring with Aelin. She looked almost relieved. "Feyre how was the night court?" he asked her. I bit my lip, we had to leave. Now.


	31. Chapter 31

"It was interesting, as Peyton knows; Rhysand is teaching me how to read." She smiled and let go of me. Tamlin embraced her the second she was away from me. I smiled at Tamlin, there he is… I missed his soft side. I shook my head, "Aelin can we leave? I'm sure Lithia and Aedion are wondering where we are." Aelin shot her head at me, still panting. "Yes, I suppose we should." She walked over to rowan and he nodded. "I will go find Locke." He said grimly. I bet he was sad to lose an opponent like Tamlin, a warrior honed to fight. He would have to get over it, or lose Aelin. Tamlin let go of Feyre and smiled. "Go up to your room and get ready for dinner." He kissed her on the cheek and she walked off. I swore aloud. "Something wrong Peyton?" Tamlin asked. I nodded. "Follow me." I frowned and waited a second before following after Feyre, I was a minutes behind her, she entered her room before I. I heard a muffled scream and Tamlin ran past me. Feyre was staring up at Alis's dead body, hung from the chandelier, as I had said. Tamlin embraced Feyre and whipped his head to me, "you did this." He growled. Feyre stifled a sob. "I did not." Rowan walked into the room and whistled. "What the hell happened?" he asked. "Just as I knew happened," I snarled. "Where is my husband?" I continued. Rowan stared at me now, his eyes filled with sympathy. "I found him, dead." He said. It was my turn to cry.

"no." I growled. "yes." He nodded and Aelin stared at him. "What killed him?" she asked. "I have no clue. A creature that I'm unfamiliar with, I saw that back side of it, as it walked away from his body, he looked like… Peyton." Rowan brought his hands to his face. Aelin frowned. "What creature can take other forms?" she asked Tamlin, Lucien spoke, "the puka. An evil creature, Tamlin." he didn't need to finish his sentence Tamlin shot him a look, if looks could kill, we would all be dead. "I will deal with him, but you three need to leave. Now." He growled and led Feyre out of the room. He led her up a set of stairs. He entered a room and closed the door behind him. "I will help you prepare." Lucien sighed.

Aelin set up the Wyrdmarks the same as before, the book we came with open across the floor. I just stared at it. My husband, Locke. Is gone. I should never have come; I should have never let him alone. I should have protected him. Tears filled my eyes once again. Rowan, who was watching Aelin work, noticed my tears and was next to me in a second. "It wasn't your fault Peyton." He lifted a hand to my face a wiped away a tear. I shook away from him. "It is my fault. I shouldn't have come here. Now my daughter doesn't have a father. No one to walk her down the aisle when she weds. How can I tell her that?" I asked, looking at the marble. "She is strong, she will be fine." he stood and walked back to the spot he stood before. "I'm done." Aelin said a few minutes later. She grabbed my hand, "it isn't your fault." She said. I nearly ripped my arms away from hers. "Stop saying that. I killed him. I brought him here, he could have stayed with Lithia." I looked at the swirling portal, "I know you've lost many people I your life Aelin, but I haven't, this is a new feeling to me." Aelin nodded, understanding. Rowan took a Aelin's hand and I walked up to the portal. Taking a deep breath as I stepped through the portal. We all filed in one by one, with Aelin in the back with the book, this time, no Locke to hold my hand. The tears started falling once again. I heard a growl in the blackness. I turned to look at rowan, who nudged me on. I kept walked, but a larger growl erupted from in front of me. Rowan yanked my hand to me to follow. Aelin was turning back to the portal. I stopped, and shook my head. I missed my daughter and I wanted to see her. Aelin understood and went went around the sound. I heard a thumping in my ear and swore. The Booge, one of them must have slipped inside the portal. With Tamlin with Feyre, the castle was unprotected. "Look at me." it said. I turned around the opposite way the sound came and shook my head to rowan and Aelin. They understood, I carried on walking. Suddenly I was thrown back through the portal gate. "No… no, no. she has to let us leave!" I screamed, as I hit the hard marble floor. "What the hell was that?" Aelin asked. "Who is 'she'?" Rowan asked me. "her." I pointed to the woman who stared down at us, "you think that I would let you leave so easily?"


	32. Chapter 32

I stared at the young woman, she was the main enemy of acomaf… one of Amarantha's followers would let her soul enter the hosts body and torture Tamlin and Feyre once again. "Let us go, we have no part in this world." I said, my voice cracked. "Oh sweetie, you came here, now that your husband is gone, you have nothing else to go back to." I saw Aelin out of the corner of my eyes about to say something. I clasped a hand over her mouth. "I may not have anyone left, but I want to go home anyway. And so does my friends." I saw Aelin's eyes dancing with rage. I kept my hand over her mouth. Rowan just stared at my audacity. I was amazed too. "Aw, Peyton, they aren't your friends, and I know you're not from their land." She smiled and kneeled to my level. Her crimson gown ruffling as she settled. "Fine, but they need to get back, I can take them there." I could tell my talking was not helping her temper. "You're correct; you're getting on my nerves." She laughed at my reaction. A woman from the night court. Rhysand. "Did Rhysand help you Amarantha?" I asked her. I let go of Aelin. "No, I had help from another." She smiled and grabbed my face. She lifted me up into the air with one hand. Rowan jumped to grab me, but he went flying into the nearest wall, "rowan!" Aelin screamed. "Aw, your mate? I'll send you after him." Aelin went flying and collided with the wall next to rowan, they both slumped on the wall. "Stop! You can't do this!" the stories would be seriously messed up in the real world. "And why not?" she asked. "Because," I thought for a second, "you don't want them. They haven't done anything against Tamlin. I'm the one who can see the future. Take me." the dark haired woman still held my face in her hands. "I guess you are right, I think that is a splendid idea." She smiled and dropped me. My legs screamed in agony, but I kept my mouth shut. "Peyton…" Aelin said weakly. "You can't," she said, _"what about Lithia?"_ .She asked me, not with her mouth, her mind. The bond that we shared the rare bond, like camarran, but not magic related. We were like sisters I supposed. _"will you take care of her? Make sure Aedion doesn't hurt her."_ I smiled and replied. She weakly nodded. "Can they go home?" I asked Amarantha. "no." she smiled darkly. I couldn't believe her. "Let them go, you have me." I stood and looked at her. "I want all of you. And I can take you anytime Peyton." I felt the wings snap over my head once again. Rhysand? No. Amarantha was doing it this time. I heard a snap in my head.

The snap echoed through my body and I turned to face Aelin. "Get up." I growled. Aelin's eyes widened. "You heard her, get. Up." Amarantha retorted. Aelin stood slowly; she was already in her fae form. "Good girl, you too rowan." I smirked. Rowan stood and stared at me. "I will not hesitate to kill you Peyton, if you pose a threat, I will," "enough." Amarantha lifted a hand and rowan doubled over and clutched his head. I smiled and laughed. "Weak, you both are weak, letting your emotions cloud your abilities. Arobynn didn't teach you that _Celeana? _ Ah rowan, poor rowan, you lost your mate trying to impress Maeve. Poor Lyria. Really, rowan, you killed her." rowan was still doubled over when a puka walked in; it looked like a beautiful fae I guessed was Lyria. He looked up. "I'm so sorry." I could see the pain in his eyes, I lapped it up. "I think you are a deliciously evil person underneath Peyton, shame to waste it, I will make you my spy, go see where my Tamlin is." Amarantha stared at me. "Yes, your highness." I said with mock favor. I bowed my head low and walked to the room Tamlin and Feyre were staying.


	33. Chapter 33

Wings clouded my head again and I faced Feyre again. "Nice try bitch. I'm not going to fall for your tricks." Feyre nodded at me, "do it." she whispered. I laughed and plunged the knife into her heart. She screamed in agony. I felt the flutter of wings in my head as the bird left my head. I stared at Feyre, gasping and bleeding everywhere. I dropped the knife, an ash knife. What have I done? I dropped to my knees and held her. "I'm so sorry! Please don't die! Feyre!" Tamlin burst into the room and growled at Amarantha, "get out; this is not your business. Go back to the night court." I barely heard him, I was covered in Feyre's blood. This was not a painless death. What did I do? Feyre's eyes fluttered open and looked at mine. "it…it's…o…okay…I…for…forgive…y..you." she stuttered and her head slumped to one side. Tamlin roared and rushed to Feyre's side. "No, no, no. Feyre. Come back to me! Feyre!" he yelled and held his hands over her body, light came from them. "death took her once, and once death is cheated, the clock ticks." Amarantha said. Tamlin ignored her and continued work on her. I backed away from her. "Tamlin, I'm so sorry." He didn't respond. "I don't know what came over me, I…" he lifted his head and looked at me, once noticing the blood on me his face contorted to reveal anger that I have never seen before. "Get. Out." He said calmly. "Come on my dear, let Tamlin save his wife." Amarantha lead me out of the room. "I didn't mean to." I said, not even thinking about who lead me away. "You did. You killed her because she was meant to die, tam just extended her life she was going to die, better now than later." One of her arms was braced around my shoulders. As we reached the bottom of the stairs we saw Aelin and rowan, lying on the ground motionless. "Did you?" "No dear, you get to kill them," she turned me to look at Lucien, who was held to the wall by an unknown force. "Peyton! She's controlling you!" a blackness clouded m mind before I could comprehend his words, _"Peyton"_ I looked around for the voice. _"Peyton!"_ it was in my head. _"Peyton, I can save you, but it will cost you, as help always does."_ the voice said. _"anything."_ I replied. The darkness released its hold on me. "Ok Lucien, it's time to meet your maker." I said, a smile growing on my face.

The next day was hell, I had to admit. Having to watch Tamlin moon over his dead wife, Lucien's body being buried. It was too much emotion for me to handle. Being Amarantha's second, or 'spy' as she called me, wasn't challenging at all. Although my new task was going to require of effort. Finding Rhysand. And bring him to the spring court. Alive. Yes, that would be a task. "Are you ready?" Amarantha had asked before I left. I had cracked my head to one side, "don't ask." I said and ran off. Now I was traveling by incredible speed that I hadn't known I was capable of. I estimated arrival at the night court around night fall.

After stopping twice to catch my breath I arrived at the night court at the exact time I expected. "Yes Peyton?" Rhysand asked. I had been brought up to his rooms by a servant. I didn't like having more than one person knowing I was here, but he needed to trust me. "Um," I said, acting nervous. "Is something wrong? Is Feyre ok?" he stood from his seat and walked towards me. "Uh, yeah. I think. Tamlin is…" I fought not to smile. "Tamlin is what?" this really was too easy. "Feyre and Tamlin aren't…" i could tell he was on the verge of running straight to the spring court. "Tell me." he said, setting his hands on my shoulders. He wasn't too much taller than me, just a few inches, but he could still intimidate me, if I let him. "I can't…" I lied. He looked me in the eye. "Do I need to go to spring court?" I nodded. He smiled a small bit before grabbing my hand. "Have you traveled by shimmer before?" he asked quickly. "I don't think so." I smiled. "Well I hope you don't lose your dinner." He smiled and we were in darkness.


	34. Chapter 34

We were in the spring court in less than a second. I slightly smiled as Amarantha stared Rhysand in the face. "Feyre?" he asked her. I laughed and walked away from Rhysand. "Don't you recognize me?" she asked him. He swore. "You are dead. You can't be here." he took a step back. "Where is Feyre?" he asked. "Oh, dead." I interjected he turned his head to me. "What do you mean?" "I killed her." I said, looking at my nails. His eyes widened. "That's impossible. Feyre is a fae. You couldn't have killed her." he growled. "Oh of course I can, not even fae are indestructible. She killed two. I killed two." I smiled and looked up from my nails. "What have you done to her?" he asked Amarantha. "She did nothing to me. This is how I've been. It was covered up by a façade." I put my hand down and walked over to him. "Poor Rhysand, you lost your mate. The one who was bonded to you. And now you are alone." I said in a sing-song voice. "My mate? What the hell are you talking about?" thanks to Amarantha he was fixed to his spot. "Oh? You didn't know? Feyre is your mate. I'm so sorry. I will put you out of your misery." _"Peyton."_ the voice said again. _"busy, thank you."_ I replied. A knife appeared in my hand. I lifted it up to strike Rhysand, but I couldn't move it down. _"what have you done!"_ I snarled at the voice. _"I'm trying t save your soul as much as possible Peyton."_ _"you're too late for that."_ I gained control and plunged the knife in Rhysand's heart. He smiled at me with his own evil smile before falling to the ground. At least I made his death quick.

"Good job Peyton. You're getting better." _"she's right. You are, but you have one more price to save yourself."_ _"no, please. No more deaths."_ My inner self begged. _"shut up."_ I growled. "You know who needs to die now."_ Tears filled my eyes without my permission. "Are you crying? Do you still have a soul? That has to change. Who shall die next?" she clapped her hands together and walked to a guests room. _"no!"_ My inner self screamed. _"be quiet!"_ I followed her to the room and as soon and she opened the door, rowan launched at her. she fell to the ground. He was on top of her, ripping her throat out with his fangs. I screamed and fell to the ground. "Peyton!" Aelin was hiding beside the door waiting for me; she caught me and softened my landing.

I woke up with rowan next to me, sitting in the chair elbows braced on his knees. "You're awake." He stood and turned to get a small towel. "What happened?" I asked. The last thing I remembered was Amarantha, pulling us out of the portal. "Tell me how far back you remember." He sat the towel on my forehead, its cool surface felt amazing on the warmth of my forehead. "Did I die?" I asked. "no." he replied. "Where is Amarantha?" I asked, gulping. "dead." He smiled. "did you kill her?" he nodded. I sighed with relief. "did she suffer?" I asked. "no. I wish she did though." "I do to. Did Tamlin kill her? he had to kill her." I tried to sit up, but pain stopped me. "no, I killed her. Tamlin is still in his room." He sat back down in the chair. "why?" I asked. I had a bad feeling. "Feyre and Lucien are dead." He said, looking at his shoes. "what!" I sat bolt upright and stood. My legs and head groaned. I attempted to run, but failed. I ended up wobbling back and forth while limping. Rowan was walking behind me. "do you need me to carry you?" he asked, I whipped my head around to look at him. "no." I said and continued walking.

Once I got to Tamlin's room I knocked. No one answered. I looked at rowan. "is he is there?" I asked. "yes. Don't go in there, he's still stinging." I obeyed rowan and backed up. "Aelin?" I gulped. "is she?" "no." he said quickly. "if she was dead you would not be standing." He looked to the other end of the hall towards a staircase. "is she there?" I asked, he responded with a silent nod. "then let's go see her."


	35. Chapter 35

Aelin was leaning on the railing overlooking the spring court. She noticed rowan and me and turned. "it's beautiful here, but as Peyton said, we need to go home." She smiled and motioned for us to come closer. "Rowan, can you get everything ready, and set up the portal while I talk to Peyton." He nodded and walked back into the castle. "Do you remember what happened?" she asked me. "I just learned that Amarantha died, how long was she here?" I asked. "Two days. Do you know who killed Feyre and Lucien?" she asked, turning to look at the view again, I joined her. "Amarantha?" I supposed. She nodded. "Tamlin is heartbroken. I know the feeling." She stared off to nowhere. "You didn't get the chance to mourn Sam." I put a hand on her shoulder; she winced and backed away from me. "I'm…sorry." I said. "No, its ok, you just… scared me." I knew she was lying. "You didn't get a chance to mourn Locke either. I guess you and I aren't too different after all." She looked at me. "You and I are more different than black is to white." I said. "But black and white may be opposites, but they are always associated together, and they match everything." She laughed. I let out a laugh. "Come on its time to go home." She sat up straight and stretched her arms, _"Oh no you don't."_ "Aelin!" I screamed as she was thrown off the edge of the castle.

I watched her fall, as I heard her body hit the ground with a sickening crack I swore. "What have I done?" I breathed. Rowan was out into the courtyard as soon as he heard the sound I heard. He ran to her and help her hand. I could hear him, crying. I backed up from the edge. I need help.

I ran down the stairs. When I reached the room I could still hear the nothingness from inside. I didn't knock and opened the door. "Tamlin." I said. He was sitting upright in the bed, staring at the empty spot beside him. "leave." A growl so low I barely understood it. "Tamlin, I need your help." I pleaded. He was upon me in an instant, his hand lifted my off the ground by my face. "And why should I help you?" he growled again. "Because." I choked. "Someone, something is inside me. I can't stop it!" he dropped me, this time I didn't fall to you ground. I merely stood. "Don't act coy with me. You should be dead. Unless," he stared at me. "Do you remember what you did?" he asked. "No, nothing. The last thing I remember is a snapping noise after the flutter of wings in my head." I explained. "Amarantha controlled you." He said. My eyes widened. "Then why don't I remember?" I asked. "Because the spell was broken by force, not by favor. When she was killed the spell broke, meaning you lost all memory of what happened." How did he know so much? Has this happened before? "Will I get them back?" I asked. "I don't know, something will remind you of them, and you will get epics, or all of them at once." He sighed and frowned at me. "do I want to know how she died?" I asked. "no." he frowned. I nodded. "I wont ask. Are you going to help me?" I asked quietly. "yes." He replied, looking back at the bed one more time.


	36. Chapter 36

I tried not to think about rowan. How he must be feeling, losing Aelin. It was impossible not to. Tamlin brought me into the garden, (the opposite side of the castle) and put a hand on his hip. "What do you feel in your head right now?" I closed my eyes and took a breath in, I heard a heartbeat, mine. And then another heartbeat. "I hear two heartbeats." I kept my eyes closed and listen for the flutter of wings, they weren't there. "No wings. Nothing, just two heartbeats." I felt a breeze that indicated that Tamlin was in front of me. He put a hand on my stomach and stilled. "You're not pregnant. That heart beat belongs to Amarantha."

I went raged and pulled away from him, "how do I get rid of it!" I yelled. "You will just need to leave this world." "And that will stop it?" I asked, my eyes still closed. "I believe so. She cannot leave this world, like you and your friends can." Tamlin lifted a hand to my face, and gently opened both my eyes, one at a time. He could see I was scared. "What is different between her and us?" I asked. "Your world must be different. Ours has rules that keep us in Prythian." His hands trailed down my arm to my hands, he grasped them tightly. "If it doesn't work, can I trust you to take care of her?" he asked, pleading in his eyes." I nodded. "I will." Rowan walked up to me. "Aelin… Aelin would want us to go home." He stuttered for the first time. "Rowan, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." he lifted a hand to silence me, "its fine." he said. "We need to leave." I turned to Tamlin as rowan walked back into the castle. "Thank you." I said. "You're welcome. But do me a favor; don't ever come back to this world. If you do, I don't think I can see you without killing you on sight." He growled. I smiled brightly. He said a quote! Tamlin said that to Rhysand in the third book. "Everything will be fine. You will not be alone." I kissed him on the cheek and walked into the castle.

Rowan had the portal set up, two big figures were wrapped in thick fabric. "They need to go back home." He said sadly. "I agree." I picked up one of the packages, hoping it wasn't Locke. Light, it was Aelin. I held my mouth shut from the rising bile that emerged. Rowan held Locke, with the walking dead on top of him. I turned my head quickly and walked through the portal, this time it let us through, when i saw the light at the end of the darkness, or maybe it was the beginning, I jerked my head to tell rowan it was there. He nodded and ran past me. I followed him.

We were on the floor of a castle, I wasn't sure if it was Aelin's or not. "Mom!" my daughter ran up to me. "You've been gone for weeks! I thought you'd…" she trailed off when she saw the things rowan and I carried. "Dad?" she looked at the one rowan held. I nodded. "He was killed. I'm sorry Lithia." Lithia burst into tears and slumped to the ground. Aedion walked in behind her. "Rowan? Peyton? Where are…" he saw the package I sat down. "Is that Aelin?" he asked. Rowan nodded this time. "Who killed her?" Aedion yelled at me. I turned my head in shame. Aedion caught my look and ran towards me. Rowan intercepted him, "Peyton was possessed. Like Dorian, but by an evil woman." I kept my head down. "And she doesn't deserve to live!" Aedion protested. "Just because she… Peyton wasn't herself when Aelin fell. She is not to blame." Rowan said to Aedion. Lithia was still in a heap on the floor, her eyes stained with tears. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her, she was shaking furiously. "It's ok my darling. Everything will be fine." my fae senses sharpened as I breathed in her scent. "Lithia. What the hell have you done?" I growled and stood. Her scent, I could tell something was off. Her hand automatically went to her stomach. My head lurched towards Aedion. "You bastard!" I growled and launched at him.


	37. Chapter 37

"Mom! Stop!" Lithia screamed as my fist rammed into his chin. The pain from my hand was barely enough to acknowledge, I rammed it to his cheek next. Blood spurted as he hit the floor. "You had one task." I snarled. Rowan didn't stop me. "Protect my daughter, not knock her up!" my boot went into his stomach and he coughed blood. "Mom!" Lithia screamed again. Aedion looked at me, He smiled and I kicked him again. "Mom! Stop it wasn't him!" Lithia screamed and grabbed my arm. I turned my head to face her, "what?" I asked her. "Aedion isn't the father." She said, tears still in her eyes. "Then who is?" I asked, and stepped away from Aedion. "She was raped." Aedion spat. I snarled at him and walked over to Lithia. "Is this true?" I asked, scanning her. "yes." She whispered. "How? Who? When?" I asked. "After you guys left, there was a raid at the castle. I was in the throne room, fighting a group of men, I did pretty well until one of them hit me over the head with the pummel of his sword. I blacked out, and when I came too they were gone and I felt…" she trailed off. "I should never have left. Locke and Aelin would still be alive." I ran a hand through my braided hair. "You had to go, or I would have lost you. Either way I didn't want to lose a parent. I'm glad you made it back." She hugged me again. Rowan cleared his throat. "I hate to break this up, but we need to know what to do with Locke." He said grimly. I looked at Lithia, "do you want him buried at home?" "yes." She replied. "Ok, you need to go home now. And try not to come back." Rowan said. "I won't. Trust me. I'm done. Thank you rowan, you trained me to fight, and I was glad to meet you, my only dream was to meet you. Now I have my own life. Thank you." I repeated. "Lithia ran up to Aedion and hugged him, "thank you so much!" he hugged her back, he was bruised, and bloody but he hugged her back. "I won't forget you Lithia." He kissed her softly. She kissed him back. I turned away and smiled. "You are a brave fighter human." Rowan teased. "I learned from the best." I hugged him and he hugged me back. "How will I get him home?" I asked rowan. "I have an idea." He replied.

We sat on our couch the next day, Lithia curled up with a book and me on the computer, "Mom!" she screamed and jumped up. "What?" I asked. She shoved a book in front of me. She pointed to one sentence, _"As rowan dug the hole for Aelin's body he could feel the tears sliding down his eyes. "If Peyton ever comes back, I will kill her. I don't care if I love her daughter." Aedion said to rowan. "You will not, Peyton was not in control and she may not be now." Rowan snapped. The gravestone that held Aelin's name said, "Here lies a queen, a woman with many names, first she was Aelin, then she was Celeana, then she was Elentiya, then Fireheart, but her final name, Aelin Ashryver Galathynuis." Rowan had chosen the inscription. It was perfect."_ I looked up from the book, "we need to see Sarah j Maas, right now." I stood. Lithia nodded. She was still stinging from Locke's death. I was too. I walked up stairs and into our bedroom. All his stuff was still here, a tie carelessly thrown on the vanity, a shirt to be pressed on the ironing board, a pair of shoes waiting for his feet. But they would never come. Locke was gone. Forever. I slipped on a nice light blue dress that went to my knees. I heard a blood curdling scream that sounded through the walls. I ran down stairs to see a pale version of Lithia staring into the library. "Lithia? Are you ok?" I asked. "D…d… no, mom quite frankly I'm not." She walked out of the room. I walked in where she was standing before. My eyes widened. "What the hell?" I yelled. Nothing was in the room. "Lithia, what did you see?" I asked and walked over to her. "It was…ugh can't you see?" she groaned and walked back into the room. I walked behind her, "look!" she pointed to the corner of the room where the bookshelves didn't meet. "Holy," I swore. "Hello Peyton, did you miss me?" the figure asked.


	38. Chapter 38

I ran up to him. "LOCKE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and jumped on him. "How are you?" "I have no idea, at one minute I was in the forest, hunting, and then I'm in our library, on the floor wrapped in cloth. Was I," he stuttered. My nod made his embrace tighten. "How did you get out of Prythian?" he asked me. "It wasn't easy," I told him everything, he swore for about a minute, "who killed Feyre and Lucien?" he asked, "Tamlin said I didn't want to know." He finally noticed my dress, "hot date?" he asked, looking me over. Hurt flashed through my body. "I'm sorry, trying to bring up the tense atmosphere." He said, "Where "_are_ you going?" he asked. "To meet Sarah. The stories changed with our journeys." A thought popped into my head. "Aelin, can you go get Acomaf?" I asked her, she didn't respond at first, but she jumped. "You called me Aelin… I wasn't used to it sorry." She walked upstairs and to her room. Minutes later she brought down the book. I opened it to a random page, _"Feyre stared into the eyes of the woman, "please." she begged. Amarantha let out a screeching laugh, "kill her." Amarantha told the being holding the knife. "I forgive you." Feyre told her killer. Blood soaked her body as an ash knife was buried into her heart. "Good job." Amarantha patted the killer on the back. "You're getting better." She told the killer. The person nodded."_ I swore. "Aelin, get dressed, Locke," I looked him over. "You stay here." I said. "No. I'm coming with you." He smiled and walked up the stairs. I got the feeling his mind wouldn't be changed. I sighed and followed him.

We drove to Pennsylvania, Lithia told me she still lived there, she was around fifty years old now, not writing anymore books, and retired.

We got to the place where she liked to sit and eat, relax and re-connect with fans. Of course most of her fans had moved on, but she still was there. All three of us walked in, the café was mostly empty at this time of day, but I saw Sarah clearly, she looked the same as the first time a saw her, still beautiful. She was sitting with a man, I supposed her husband. "Sarah j Maas?" I asked her. She looked up from her newspaper. "Yes?" I slightly fangirled inside. I smiled like a teenager meeting a crush… I forced my face to frown. "My name is Peyton." Sarah looked slightly surprised. "Did your mother name you after my character?" she asked, her surprised expression replaced with a simple annoyance. "Um, no." Locke walked up next to me. "We need to talk." He said. I silently thanked him for knowing me so well. "What you have to say, you can say in front of my husband." She said quietly. I nodded. "Fine, you need to listen with an open mind." I sat at the table beside theirs. I didn't trust myself to sit next to her without passing out. "My name is Peyton Jenfeson; this is my husband, Locke Jenfeson, and my daughter, Aelin." Sarah smiled slightly that I had named my daughter after one of her characters. "But for simplicity sake we called her Lithia." Sarah's eyes widened. "How old are you?" she asked my daughter. "seventeen." Lithia smiled. "How? Did you like read my mind or something? Oh! This is a prank, wow I thought all the fans had moved on from that shit." She rolled her eyes and returned to her newspaper. "No! I swear! Look." Lithia pulled out a piece of paper from her backpack. It was my turn to be surprised. She handed it to Sarah, I beamed at my daughter. Sarah's eyes widened once again. "Holy crap, I guess we do have much to talk about" Sarah stood from her seat, "if you want to stay here and work you can, I have to figure this out." Sarah kissed her husband. "Nice to be getting back into the throne of glass world huh?" he laughed she smiled.


	39. Chapter 39

We were in a smallish house; Sarah led us into a living room, with a computer in one corner. I gasped, that could be the computer she wrote tog on! "Sit, and tell me your story." Sarah motioned to a couch. The three of us sat. I started the story, telling about how I first went into Erilia, and met Locke, married him, then had Lithia. It took me two hours to re-tell the story that had played out in front of me. "so, you were planted in my fictional book?" Sarah asked. "yes, I know I know it sounds crazy. You have to tell me, who killed Feyre and Lucien?" I asked, Sarah looked surprised. "Peyton, I thought you knew. If you really are the Peyton from my books. You killed them." my eyes widened. "What? I thought it was Amarantha?" I said hopefully. "No and yes, Amarantha controlled you." "No, I couldn't have, but that means I killed Aelin. Sarah, did I kill Aelin?" I had tears in my eyes. "No?" she looked confused. "But Aelin is dead, I saw her. Rowan carried her through the portal." "What portal, Peyton you were in both of my series, separately, as a killer in acotar, but a courtier in tog. The two didn't mix." I stared at her blankly, "Aelin isn't dead?" I asked hopefully. "No she isn't." "So how did I become a character in your series? Separately." I added. "I'm not sure, my publisher asked the same question, I just assumed it would be cool to have a person in each series as different people." A man who looked extremely old walked in, "Cory!" Sarah jumped up. "You shouldn't be walking." She rushed to his side and held his arm. "I heard Peyton and Lithia. I had to see them." the man said. "You know us?" I asked. "yes my dear, I'm the one who brought you to Sarah's books." He said sweetly. Again, my eyes widened.

"How?" I asked. "Peyton let the man sit." Locke interrupted. The man sat next to Sarah and stared at me. "You look wonderful Peyton." He smiled. His teeth were surprisingly white. "Thank you?" I smiled awkwardly. "How did you send us to Erilia?" I asked again. His smile faded. "It is a very long explanation, but I swear it was needed." He said grimly. "We have nothing but time." Lithia said. The man laughed a hearty laugh. "Good point Lithia. I guess I will tell you." He pulled out a piece of paper that had identical writing to one on my copy of Queen of Shadows. "As you know, this inscription is in one of your books. Sarah wrote it in your book for me." "Wait, how did you know I would be at that book signing?" I asked. "I saw it." the man replied. "Mr.," "Cory, call me Cory." He interrupted. "Cory," I said. "How is it possible to 'see' me coming to the book signing? And a better question, why me? Why my family?" I asked. "I am a physic as you call it, in my day they were called seers. And I choose you because you were going to die if you hadn't gone to Erilia." Lithia stared at Cory. "So let me get this straight, you're a seer, and Sarah j Maas signed my mother's book because you saw her life in danger?" she looked puzzled. "Correct young one." Cory smiled.

"What danger was I in?" I asked. "Did you ever have a moment when your door was not locked or open? Maybe a neighbor heard a noise outside her house?" I thought of Miss Jenfeson, my grandmother in law. "Yes, but I had assumed it was me forgetting to close the door properly or a rabbit outside my grandmother in laws house." "It was a creature that slipped out of queen of shadows. When you first read it. The ridderak." The name sent chills down my spine. "But Celeana killed it and Cain too." Locke protested. "Yes, but the ridderak was a female, and pregnant when Cain summoned her. She gave birth without anyone realizing. The baby is grown up now and it went back into the throne of glass world when you first entered it. I didn't realize that you would read it again, but what did I expect? You fan girls read the same book over and over. I know my error, but it was too late, Sarah had published the next books without me reading them and I didn't know you were in them." Cory looked crestfallen. "I hadn't remembered you Peyton; if I had I wouldn't have put you in my books." Sarah said grimly.

"I think you would have, you didn't have a choose. Peyton was actually _in_ your books. You would have written about her no matter what." Cory interrupted. "Is the ridderak still in our world?" Lithia asked. "No, when you went back the second time the ridderak was sucked in as well." Cory explained. "So that's where the ridderak in the final book came from!" Lithia blurted mindlessly. "yes." Cory replied. "So your saying that the throne of glass and a court of thorns and roses worlds are real? " Locke said. "Yes, they are, you passed through a Wyrdgate to enter the world, the Latin inscription that was written in your and Locke's copy was a spell to bring you there." Cory smiled at Locke. "So why Locke? Out of all the people in the world why Locke? No offence sweetie." I smiled at my husband. "Because, you both had a creature slip out, you both would be at the same sighing, so I assumed I could hit two birds with one stone." Cory looked at Sarah. "This is amazing. So Erilia and Prythian are real?" Lithia asked. "Yes, I said that." Cory said annoyed, I could tell he was done with questions. "I came here to change the books. Is it possible to take my family out?" I asked Sarah. Maas looked at Cory. "Is it?" she repeated my question to him. Cory looked above me for a second, "I suppose it is possible, but I would need to rewind time, so you wouldn't have had Lithia, and met Locke." He said sadly. I looked at my family. Locke was the next person to speak, "what if the books carried on the way they were before, but we were inside them?" he asked. Lithia smiled from ear to ear. "Ah, clever. I think I could do that. Is it something that you all would want?" he didn't look at anyone but me, I was the deciding vote. "Yes, I think everyone wants it." I said after a moment of consideration.

Cory stood up slowly and looked at Sarah, "get your computer booted up, let's fix this." Sarah stood and smiled. "I had wanted to get writing again, now I get the chance to!" she walked over to her computer and turned it on, "you three need to settle everything with family and friends, maybe fake your death or something. No ties can bring you back. Or else all three worlds will be torn apart." Cory said seriously. We all nodded. "Lithia, come here for a minute." Sarah asked. Lithia obeyed. I saw Sarah's lips moving, and Lithia's face lit up, her hand went to her stomach and she smiled even more. Her head shook up and down as if to say, "yes!"


	40. Chapter 40

thank you guys for baring with me for 40 CHAPTERS! I couldn't have done this without you! ILY

We drove back to our house, planning our own death would be hard; I refused to burn the house with so many books in it. "Maybe we could donate them?" Lithia smiled, "you know, to orphanages? So other kids may fall in love with them! Of course we wouldn't send the ones that sent us to Erilia, but still." Lithia suggested. We all agreed and got everything together. Saying goodbye to my neighbor/grandmother in law was hard. We could say goodbye fully or she would suspect something.

A few months later, we were back in Pennsylvania with Cory and Sarah, her husband watched her write fondly. "You three got her writing again; I think you deserve your happy ending." He said and walked away. Cory watched him walk away. "I always liked him. He treated Sarah right. Anyway, are you guys ready?" he asked. We all exchanged looks and smiled simultaneously. "I'll take that as a yes?" he walked us over to Sarah. "Once I say this spell, all the books Sarah has ever written that had you in it will be changed to the new versions, all memories of the new versions will be gone, and replaced with this series. Like I said before, you may not come back. If you die there, you die there, you don't come back. Understand?" his bright smile faded slightly. We all nodded. Sarah stood, "there, done. I think you all will be very happy with your stories." She said hugging each one of us. "Our stories?" I asked. "Yes, I made sure you have you own little adventure, and don't worry, you won't die. A little surprise is waiting for you at the palace." She said to Lithia. Lithia made a squeal-like sound and jumped up and down.

Cory started chanting a spell as we stood in the center of the room. " _teh treh pogumnih duš bi v deželo, ki se imenuje Erelia. bodo živeli mirno, vendar svojega življenja nikoli ne bo rasla dolgočasno. najmlajši bodo micelij na gradu, kjer je bil njen otrok spočet, ženska bo micelij v postelji, ob človeku. naj ti čudoviti trio vodnik skozi vrata z lahkoto. ženska bo, kot je bila, preden človek bo tako kot njo. najmlajši, in svojega otroka bo demi-fae. jih javnost v tem svetu zdaj"_ I blinked at the long spell. We were in blackness for a few moments before we landed.

I was in a bed next to my husband, my old bed! The one in the castle. I sat up and looked for Lithia, she wasn't there. Rustled Locke beside me, he sat up and looked around. We stood up, wearing the same clothes we had been wearing in Pennsylvania, I looked to Locke who smiled, "so are you going to translate his words or not?" I asked him, he still smiled and recited, _"bring these three brave souls to the land called, Erilia. They will live peacefully, but their lives will never grow boring. The youngest will spawn at the castle where her child was conceived, the woman will spawn in a bed, next to the man. Let this wonderful trio guide through the gate with ease. The woman will be as she was before; the man will be just like her. The youngest, and her child will be demi-fae. Release them into this world now!"_


End file.
